The Wolf and The Autobot
by DoveTheSatera
Summary: Nyx is not who she says she is, sure she is human in the daylight but at night she is a guardian. She is a werewolf, an alpha werewolf who protects humankind from rogue vampires and werewolves. When she sees a battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons, she was thrust into another war, one that she wasn't involved in the first place. Plus finding her mate? No way for Nyx.
1. Chapter One

(Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or any of the songs/books/movies I used in the fanfiction, I only own the Ocs in the story and the plot. Thank You. ~Dovewing 70)

* * *

Chapter One,

Nyx's New Life:

A yellow full moon floated up in the sky, the stars twinkled softly over the small forest where something was prowling the floor. A black wolf with a white chest and white paws lowered herself to the ground, her dark brown eyes watching two brown rabbits carefully. As though it was ready to pounce, yet she didn't move a muscle as the rabbits hopped farther away from her.

Her ear twitch to the right as a bat came in, changing into a human. Yet it didn't move, the human's eyes were red, blood red. Two sharp fangs protruded out of the mouth of the human, it started to stalk the rabbits until the human pounced like a cat onto the two. Two snaps told the wolf, that the deaths of the rabbits were quick and hopefully painless.

The wolf eyes trained on the human, it's muscles tensed as the human hissed, it's mouth full of blood. The wolf white tipped ears twitched as though they were trained to hear this inhumane sound. The being bit into the first rabbit drinking happily on it's blood, the wolf knew the name and held back a growl in her throat.

The being whipped it's head to her as though it sensed the wolf's presences. The wolf lowered itself behind some bushes trying to stay out of sight. The being hissed, it's eyes going back to its meal before at the bushes. She cursed the human's heighten smell, so she decided to do the easy route.

She scoffed mentally, " _As easy as it can be. Kiss my furry butt._ "

The wolf exited the bushes, not as a wolf, but as a human. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were a dark brown eyes with a silver ring around it. She had a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans on. Her hair was a bit ruffled but still kept straight.

She spoke with softness, like a mother does asking why her child was crying, "Where is your sire, fledgling?"

"Thirsty," the fledgling hissed at her, "blood….delicious…..need. You have."

" _Shit_ ," the human/wolf thought, " _I hate dealing with fledglings._ "

The fledgling hissed at her once more, before lunging for her throat. She ducked just as the claws from the hands grazed her cheek. She grabbed her cheek with a groan before she pushed off the fledgling again. This time she threw him twenty feet away from her. The fledgling hissed at her again and she growled in response. She ducked as the fledgling lashed up, doing a uppercut to the fledgling. The fledgling head snapped back at the response as the woman did a roundhouse kick in the fledglings abdomen, making the fledgling landed into some bushes away from the meal. She went to her walkie talkie by her side saying, "Luke! I need back up! NOW!"

"I'm on my way!" Luke replied, his voice was a bit smooth but was mostly rough.

The human/wolf ducked as the fledgling launched at her again, making her duck. She held onto the talkie tightly in her left hand as she kicked the fledgling again into the branches of a tree. A branch snapped as the fledgling fell, the girl ran into the darkness of the forest dropping the walkie talkie. She grabbed the branch as she chased the fledgling into the dark forest.

A short unearthly scream came from the fledgling which was heard by the walkie talkie as Luke called in from the ground, "Nyx, what in the afterlife and hell is that!"

The human/wolf smiled as she returned from the shadows of the forest, picking up the talkie, "It's alright Luke, I'm fine. I did find a way to reprimand him."

"How?" Luke asked.

"Do you know what a fledgling will do if it's backed into a corner with a wooden spike about a centimeter from it's heart?" Nyx asked looking at the predicament of the fledgling.

"Ah, I see," Luke remarked, "Well I will still come over to help you out. Need to find the sire?"

"That would be appreciated greatly," Nyx replied, glancing at the fledgling. Who was starting to struggle.

* * *

"You look pretty bad," Luke told Nyx in the morning when she woke up. She had two nice bandages on each of her cheeks and a bruise on her right hand which was bandaged. She wore a purple t-shirt that was thin enough to see her figure but not too much as

Luke was six foot male vampire, and an Alpha Vampire meaning he was stronger than any normal vampire. Nyx and Luke made a pact to end the rouges destruction on Humankind, but they became best friends instead of being neutral. Luke had blonde hair and his skin was slightly paled, he had onyx color eyes which would stun women. Sadly, he was still looking for a mate, his soulmate for the rest of his life.

"Shut up Luke," Nyx replied, giving Luke a good scowl as she rubbed her right hand.

"What, I was just saying you look pretty beat," Luke remarked, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Nyx rolled her eyes as she remarked, punching his right shoulder playfully, "And I'll repeat, Shut up Lucus."

"You know my name is Luke!" Luke shouted at her playfully punching her back in the left shoulder.

Nyx smirked as she gave a fake scowled, "I know your full first name."

"...I hate you sometimes, you know that?" Luke asked Nyx, shaking his head.

"Aw, that's what friends are for," Nyx replied, pinching Luke's right cheek gently.

She then skipped away laughing at Luke's annoyed face as he glowered as she went to school. Even though she was older than all the students she had to act what she _looked_ like. A seventeen year old girl, when actually she was three million nine hundred ninety nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine years old. Luke looked like he was eighteen, but he was six million seven hundred ninety eight thousand two hundred and ninety nine years old, so he was consider a senior. The two lived with each other and Luke took it upon himself to take care of Nyx since he was older than her, he was the protective sibling or father of Nyx that she never had.

* * *

As Nyx entered into the school's entrance, carrying her blue and black backpack, she collided with someone, making her land on her butt "Oof!"

"Sorry," someone remarked as she fell, she rubbed her head and her butt as she looked up, it was a male. With black hair and a dark grey t-shirt.

He held out is hand to Nyx who took it, Nyx looked into his dark blue eyes and let her powers spiked for a second as she tried to figure out if he was a human. Her powers told her he was a seventeen year old human, no vampire blood or werewolf, just plain mortal. He was also her suppose age, he picked her up as she got to her feet.

"Again, I'm sorry," the male commented.

"No I am, I should've looked where I was going," Nyx replied, she held out her hand in greeting, "The name is Nyx, Nyx Fairchild."

"I'm Jackson Darby," the boy replied, shaking her hand, "But I like to be called Jack."

"Nice to meet you Jack," Nyx remarked, she looked behind her to see Luke going to his school. Sometimes she wanted him to go to her new school, to see a familiar face.

Jack noticed her reaction to when the car pulled out of the way, "Family friend?"

"Kinda," Nyx remarked, then she looked at her schedule, "Man, I hate today."

"Why are you using that?" Jack asked, looking at her scheduled.

Nyx looked away, blushing in embarrassment. This was her third transfer due to her being able to remember and do the hardest problems in school, she graduated early only to have it erased off of her, since she hadn't had time to get into the system. She could even hacked into anything, even the pentagon due to her memory. She turned to Jack with a smile, "I kinda…..transferred."

"Oh, that makes sense then," Jack replied, he then peeked over her shoulder, "What's your first class?"

"Uh," Nyx replied, reading the schedule, "History. Great."

"What? You don't like history?" Jack asked.

Nyx stayed silent for a moment before she remarked with a small smile, "You'll see."

Nyx started to walk in a random direction, which was towards the right side of the building. Jack looked confused at her statement before he called out ot her noticing that she was going into a random direction, "Uh, Nyx?"

"Yeah?" Nyx responded, looking behind her shoulder to Jack.

Jack pointed to the left side of the building, "Um, History is that way?"

Nyx turned around and passed him in the hallway as she told him, "I knew that."

* * *

It was the end of the school day, Jack came out and laughed as Nyx followed with a sigh. He told her, "I can't believe you aced that math exam. In thirty seconds, nothing less!"

"Heh, smart brain I have," Nyx remarked, Jack went to a blue and pink motorcycle. Automatically Nyx saw something was different about the motorcycle, it felt different, smell different, and mostly it smelled…..friendly.

Nyx looked to Jack as Jack climbed on the motorcycle, "Sweet bike."

"Oh, her?" Jack pointed at the bike, ignoring the feeling of uneasiness that Nyx pointed the bike out.

"It's a she?" Nyx asked looking at the bike, "Looks very nice."

"Thanks," Jack looked at his bike, the uneasiness that she might find out his secret was overwhelming him slightly as she drifted her hand over the bike. Nyx was smiling as she smelled and touched the bike, figuring out why it was so different from any other smelly bike she met.

"Must be nice to ride," Nyx commented, as she came to the end of the bike, "Now I believe that you work yes?"

"I do," Jack replied, giving her a nice glare, "Why?"

"Then we are in the same boat," I told him, "I work too, but for a different…..cause."

"Really?" That spiked Jack's interest, Jack was never to fond of work or any type of talk but Nyx was mysterious. Almost like a ghost, she has secrets she needed to keep as secrets.

Nyx nodded, "Which means I must get going."

"Do you need a ride?" Jack asked, as she walked with the backpack slunged on her shoulders, she was a good block away and no one was outside seeing her whisper to herself.

His bike leaned to him as a feminine voice whispered, "Jack, you sure that's a good idea, she might be working for the 'cons."

Nyx looked back, to focus on yesterday's fight to hear the sound, she smiled as she replied, "That would be nice of you, thanks."

* * *

"You can drop me off here," Nyx told them, as she was on the border on the patrol. It was her night to patrol Jasper, Nevada where her arch-nemesis would be at in a couple of months. To summon…..she didn't know yet but she knew it was going to be bad. Really bad. She walked onto the sidewalk as she turned around to face Jack, "Thanks for giving me a ride."

"No problem," Jack replied, then he looked around. They were on the edge of a field, close to base. This made Jack wary as he watched her walk into the direction of the Autobot base, "Uh, where are you going?"

This made Nyx freeze, she was going to go to the abandoned bunker first to scout around the territory for signs of _**his**_ clan, which were over the millions, maybe billions. She couldn't tell anyone of her issues or her work, unless they wish for a early death. Only few know about her kind and they died trying to defend humankind. Nyx mentally cringed at the thought of there deaths. Their deaths, she prayed, were quick and painless.

Nyx turned to face Jack with a fake smile, putting as much truth as there was in her words, "I need to do my job right now, I'll be back around Midnight."

"What-" Jack started to ask but Nyx was gone in a flash, "...for?

Jack got off the bike, a confused expression on his face, when a mechanical transformation process took over the bike. A female mechanical living robot was standing beside Jack, it wore the same paint color as Jack's bike. A mechanical blue glow came from it's eyes as it looked to the place where Nyx disappeared.

She spoke and it was the voice from the bike itself, "She seems to be a bit of a mystery."

"You think so too, Arcee?" Jack asked the robot.

"No," Arcee replied, Jack looked to her, "I know so."

* * *

As soon as she was out of sight from her sprint away, she managed to shift to her wolf form and take a few jumps to loosen her muscles. She slowed down after a couple of minutes of running full sprint going into a nice calm jog, she was planning to stay in the fields. If she was found, which was a possibility knowing her enemy, she rather be found through smell not sight.

She smiled as she used her nose to scent for any incoming threats. From air or from the ground she didn't know, and wish not to see tonight. She already dealt with hunting down a fledgling who was hungry for a good long week, maybe two and a half. She didn't want another accident to happen.

She cringed again as though someone put a flaming torch on her skin, she winced as she fully stop. Her neck was burning, not with worry or fear but…..something else. She went to a small pond in the cornfield and changed into her human form. She looked at her neck, on her neck a mark was there, it has been been on there since her birth as a werewolf. A robotic head with a yin yang symbol was on her skin, and it felt like it was burning.

She looked around before a sigh escaped her lips, she brushed her hair in front of the mark again, "And when I thought everything was going to be easy on me today."

Suddenly the corn behind her were leveled from a red laser, automatically she jumped away from the blast. Her heart rate picked up as she heard more lasers go off, she ran out of the corn field to see a….a battle. Between, robots? Suits? She couldn't tell from this distance. A blast nearly blew off her head, so she ducked away and rolled but landed softly on the ground. Her hands poised to move her out of the way in time again if something got too close.

She moved slowly away from the corn field, trying to inch herself away without being spotted by the robots. Three of them were firing at a blue and pink robot while another three fired at a yellow and black robot, both had blue glowing eyes. The yellow one was a bit taller than the blue one. The ones firing at them were black and purple robots with a red face glowing.

Another robot was dealing with a silver and purple robot with a purple cannon on his right arm. He looked very terrifying from Nyx's view as he shot out with his purple cannon firing at another robot, there were scars on his face and his red glowing eyes were slightly making her heart beat faster.

She looked to see what he was firing at until she saw a red, blue, and silver robot with blue eyes dodge the assault. She was in awe as he charged at the other robot, hitting it in the head with a fist. A purple laser was shot out of the cannon and was pretty close to her. A mile to her left. She took a step back, wanting to go back on her patrol when a twig snapped under her foot.

" _Oh, shit_ ," Nyx thought as a black and purple robot turned to face her, it's gun pointed at her, " _Well, so much for a peaceful night._ "

She muttered one word to think in this perfect situation, "Crap."


	2. Chapter Two

(Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or any of the songs/books/movies I used in the fanfiction, I only own the Ocs in the story and the plot. Thank You. ~Dovewing 70)

* * *

Chapter Two,

Meeting the Autobots and The Charges:

The robot fired at Nyx and she ducked quickly in fear of being hit, the blast was just above her head making all the robots stare at her. She knew she had to run and quickly, she wasn't supposed to be spotted by aliens or...robots.

Another spasm of burning pain hit her on her neck, she collapsed in pain. The pain was stronger now, more than ever. She moaned slightly in pain. Her hair was covering the mark so no one, or nothing, knew what was happening.

" _Damn you pain,_ " she mentally scolded as she was shot at again by another purple and black robot. She rolled to the side. Her neck pain was slowly dialing down from a level ten to a level eight.

She growled as she picked herself up from the ground, turned to see a robot coming after her. She smirked to herself, she lived here longer than these robots probably ever knew. She knew every little nick and cranny on this planet. She knew how to stay safe. She yelled at the robot, " **COME AND GET ME, IF YOU CAN YOU OVERSIZE GARBAGE LID!** "

The blue and pink one turned in shock as the robot that was coming after Nyx roared in anger at Nyx's taunt at before charging at her body, the yellow and black one also turned around to see Nyx not moving one inch, it's blue glowing eyes widening as Nyx kept standing as the purple and black robot got closer and closer to her. The silver and red one turned to see her, both red and blue eyes widen at Nyx's bravery, as it got close the red one shouted, "Bumblebee-argh!"

The silver one punched him in the face and the battle resumed. She turned around as the bot was about two feet behind her, the bot was running, almost shaking the ground, she narrowed her eyes. A split second before he could grab her. She turned and ran into the woods, calling out to the robot, "You can't catch me, you tin can!"

The robot roared at Nyx before charging into the woods, where Nyx last darted into. The yellow and black one turned and did a few honks at the blue and pink robot. The blue and pink one nodded, "I got your back then Bumblebee."

The yellow and black robot, Bumblebee, turned into a yellow and black muscle car. His tires squealed as he rode into the forest. At top speed, away from the battle.

* * *

Nyx was running as fast as she could in human form, when she was in wolf she could move for miles at a sprint. That's, after all, how she got away from vampires, daily. She ducked as the bot fired another shot, as it fired again another wave of pain went throughout her body from her neck. The pain made her almost scream, but instead as she held back the scream it came out in a pain whimper. Her legs buckled underneath her as she fell, she curled into a ball and whimpered in pain. The robot seeing that Nyx was down, smiled as it spoke, "Talk about being an easy target."

She whimpered as she closed her eyes preparing to be blown to bits, when a crunch of metal against metal was heard. Nyx opened her eyes to see the robot, Bumblebee, shoot the robot down. Her neck was killing her but she watched as it turned into a muscle car and rolled up to her, she yelped backing up slowly.

It beeped at her, " _Sorry for scaring you._ "

"No I'm just-" She stood up dusting her pants off as she was about to answer until her eyes widen when she realized she was talking to a car, she stared at the car as she asked, "You can talk?"

" _You can understand me?_ " the car beeped at her, it's tone sounded excited.

"Uh-I, Uh, I think I can?" Nyx replied back, "I-I actually don't understand. I-I can hear you just fine-HOLY SHIT!"

A shot was heard and a laser was coming straight at them, causing them to jump away from each other. The car honked, " _Are you okay?!_ "

"Yeah, fine," Nyx said breathless. The car roared as it changed into a yellow and black robot, firing a gun at the black and purple robot but the robot fired back hitting the robot in the shoulder causing it to fall. The black and purple robot lowered it's gun, charging it up for the final blow. Bumblebee closed his optics and waited for him to go to the allspark. Until he heard a familiar yell.

Nyx yelled, "HEY YOU, Look over here!"

The robot looked to see something starting to jump at his chest, Nyx used her werewolf strength and agility to leap at the robot. Aiming at the face, she mumbled to herself as she ducked away from the hands. She then swung herself across hugging the head as she thought to herself, " _If I can distract him long enough, robo here should get a clear shot._ "

"Ready? Because I believe we only have one shot at this!" she called out to the yellow and black robot, he nodded at her before he aimed his laser cannons onto the robot who was too focus on trying to get Nyx off of it's head to notice Bumblebee's guns pointed at them, she yelled as she leapt off, "NOW!"

Two shots in the head killed the robot making him fall down into the ground with a crunch. The yellow and black robot reached out and caught her in his outstretched hand. She smiled as Bumblee asked her, " _That was risky move you did there, why did you do it?_ "

"I can't let you be killed that easily," Nyx replied, rubbing her neck trying to calm the mark. It did do this before, once or twice but never this intense. Nyx groaned as she rubbed it, it was starting to burn.

" _Are you okay?_ " the robot asked, worry in it's tone.

"My neck is in a bit of pain, but first we should probably get out of here," Nyx remarked.

" _Why?_ " the robot asked, confusion in it's tone.

Nyx lifted a eyebrow at the confused robot, "If you hadn't notice, we are opened for an attack from the other robots."

" _Ah,_ " The robot transformed into a yellow and black muscle car in front of Nyx's eyes, it opened its door and beeped at her, " _Then let's go._ "

"You want me to go in you?" She asked shocked.

" _For now, yes,_ " It beeped at her, "We're going to take you to a safer area."

"O...kay?" she told the car/robot uncertainty as she entered the car, Nyx thought to herself, " _Though I probably should contact Luke. Tell him I can't make the patrol tonight._ "

She flipped on her cell phone, dialed Luke's number, and he picked up the phone on the second ring, "Nyx, you done already?"

"No, I can't tonight," Nyx remarked looking at the car's wheel, which was turning by itself to the right.

"Why?" Luke asked through the phone.

Nyx looked at the dash of the car/robot, as she replied, "Problems."

"Can you say?" Luke asked.

She sighed, looking back into the woods from the tinted windows of the robot/car, "Nope."

" _Will you be back?_ " Luke asked again, this time worry in his voice.

Nyx sighed, before she replied in a stern tone, "Probably not for awhile, if I have to do my job AND deal with this problem, I probably will die."

The car almost slammed on the brakes when hearing the sentence, he was starting to like the little human femme. If she died, he would be very sparkbroken, her tone was not sarcastic or lying. She was speaking the truth, a truth she was very scared of speaking.

Luke told her, with a annoyed tone, "I'll tell the school your on VACATION for about a MONTH, or at least will try to if you don't return by Midnight tomorrow. Until then, You try to find your way out of your situation while I'll take the patrol for tonight. Deal?"

Nyx replied, "Deal."

She heard the line die with a click, she snap her phone off, the car beeped at her, " _What was that about?_ "

"Nothing that concern you, I think," Nyx replied, looking away from the car. She was in the passenger and she watched as the car turned itself. Driving itself. She then asked, "Do you drive yourself and are there more of you?"

" _Yes, to your first question,_ " the car replied, " _And yes to your second question, there are five of us._ "

"Five?" Nyx remarked widening her eyes, "What are all their names?"

" _I'm guessing you'll meet them so I'll let them introduce themselves to you,_ " the car/robot told her through a series of honks and beeps, she nodded as he continued, " _By the way, my name is Bumblebee, but you can call me Bee._ "

"Can I call you Bumblebee along with Bee?" she asked.

" _Yes,_ " Bumblebee told her, " _What's your name?_ "

"My full name is Nyx Fairchild, but my name is Nyx," Nyx remarked, with a smile.

Bumblebee drove straight for a while near the edge of the woods, until a blazing of red came towards the two, Nyx shrieked as Bumblebee swerved to miss the blast going out of the woods. Nyx regain her position to see another purple and black robot about to fire until a blue laser shot went through the head.

She turned to see a red and blue robot shout staring at a silver robot, it's gun was pointed at the black and purple robot it recently killed, "Ratchet, ground bridge us out of here NOW!"

A swirl of green and white light was behind the yellow car who turned around going into the swirling mass taking Nyx with him. The blue and pink one charged through and followed Bumblebee as the red one took one last shot at the silver robot before he changed into a red and blue peterbilt truck. He charged through the portal as it shut, leaving a stun silver robot and a few other headless robots which were scattered around him.

* * *

When Nyx exited the portal all she felt was shock, she was inside Bumblebee who was driving her into unknown territory. He opened his passenger door, he beeped at her, " _You can get out Mrs. Fairchild._ "

The blue and pink robot looked strangely at Bumblebee, not understanding who this 'Mrs. Fairchild' was. The peterbilt transformed back into the red, blue, and silver robot. His blue glowing eyes glanced at Bumblebee in confusing. He opened his mouth only to be stopped by the child who leg dangled out of the car.

"I told you, Bumblebee," Nyx told Bumblebee as she exited him, he transformed into the yellow and black robot who's blue eyes looked down at her, causing almost everyone to turn to her in shock that she could understand Bee, "Call me Nyx. No Mrs. Fairchild, or Lady Fairchild, or any other name you give me. Okay?"

" _Lady Fairchild?_ " Bumblebee asked confused as he took a step towards another robot, it was orange and white, and was busy working on a green screen with light green symbols and math shown on the screen.

Nyx, remembering that moment, froze and put her right hand up to her blushing face, "Don't ask."

" _O…kay?_ " Bumblebee asked, confusion in his beep.

"Hey Bumblebee, Arcee, and Optimus, who's the new girl?" a black haired female with a pink dyed piece of hair asked, her excitement showed in her brown eyes as she stared .

"Um….," Nyx trailed off, earning the girl eyes onto Nyx's, she was staring at her, "Hi?"

The girl looked at her, "Ooh, she spoke! Did she do something? Is she going to know about us? What's her name? Did she see the fight?"

"Is this….natural?" Nyx asked, her eyes widened as she turned at the robots behind her, the blue and pink one chuckled at her slightly uneasy look.

Bumblebee remarked in a series of honks, " _Yes, but usually Bulkhead calms her down._ "

"Oh," Nyx remarked, "I see."

"You can understand Bee?" The girl asked out of breath.

"Um, I guess," Nyx shrugged, "I kinda don't understand it."

Bumblebee shrugged, " _I don't understand it either._ "

"Hm," the red, blue, and silver one looked at the human, he felt something was off in the battle. Mostly when Megatron turned to see her and when she left. He remembered the words of Megatron, "' _Prime, we both know that she won't survive. Neither will your scout.'_ "

Megatron was a tricky robot to understand, but he knew how to annoy anyone on Team Prime. Most of all Optimus Prime himself, though he kept his cool throughout the fight. When the human entered, he believed her name was Nyx, he saw a plan form in the back of Megatron's mind. He wondered why the human had enough courage to stand up to one of the clones. He would need to ask her about that and also to tell her that she was very foolish and almost got herself killed.

"What's your name?" Nyx asked the bouncing girl, she brought out her hand to shake the younger girl's hand, "My name is Nyx."

"My name is Miko!" the girl told her, she was ecstatic about Nyx being here which bothered Nyx, she didn't even know if she were to even STAY, wherever she even was. She shook her hand with enough enthusiasm for a lifetime.

A younger boy, who was about twelve, looked over the railing of the second area. Nyx spotted him quickly, her eyes stared into his. He gulped as Bumblebee told him with a few beeps, " _Go on, introduce yourself._ "

"My name is Raf," the boy told Nyx, understanding the young robot's orders.

Nyx smiled, "Nice to meet you Raf, my name is Nyx."

"I guess you know Bee," Raf remarked, nodding at the robot behind her.

Nyx looked at the yellow and black robot behind her, "You can say that, but I can say that he saved my life."

" _You saved my life back,_ " Bumblebee remarked, this caused the red, blue, and silver robot's blue optics widen in shock. Raf mouth dropped slightly in shock, the blue and pink robot nearly fell on top of a crate.

"All I did was jump at the robot, distracting him from you," Nyx explained with a shrug, she didn't notice everyone's eyes widen from her shrug, "Basic battle technique, distract the enemy then do the final blow. Bee killed him, I was just the distraction."

Nyx knew she was lying, she felt something in her gut telling her to help Bumblebee out of the situation at the time, like he was a packmate. Her mind whirled as she remembered the method she used to save Bee's life. She used it in one of the many battles against _**him**_ , vampires are very focus, take that focus away and you can kill them. She used it multiple times during her fights against werewolf and vampires alike. Including the main war, her heart clenched tightly in her chest.

"Still it was very foolish," the red, blue, and silver one remarked, "Engaging the enemy without any backup is very foolish."

"For once I agree, those robots would've killed you-" the orange and white robot turned around fully staring into Nyx face and her wonderfully executed death glare, she was tapping her foot and her arms were crossed, "...uh."

"Wow, she silenced Ratchet," the blue and pink robot remarked.

"Thank you for finally being silenced," Nyx spoke with a tone that scared Raf and Miko, making them take a step back. Nyx told all of them, "I thought I would get a little gratitude for saving your soldier's life."

Bumblebee beeped at her, " _I'm grateful._ "

"Thank you, Bumblebee," Nyx remarked, turning around only to collide with a body.

They didn't notice that a familiar boy walked in and was right behind Nyx, when she turned around he moved back and he saw her. Nyx rubbed her head before she looked up, "I'm sorry-Jack?!"

The boy looked at her and whispered, "Nyx?!"

At the same time they pointed at each other, shouting causing everyone's eyes/optics widen, "What are YOU doing here?!"


	3. Chapter Three

(Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or any of the songs/books/movies I used in the fanfiction, I only own the Ocs in the story and the plot. Thank You. ~Dovewing 70)

* * *

Chapter Three,

A Guardian Robot:

"You know each other?" the white and orange robot, Ratchet, asked. Staring at the two humans who were pointing at each other in shock. Nyx mouth dropped slightly, she looked between the robots and Jack.

"We've met," Jack told the robot, looking at Nyx's face, seeking for a reaction from the female.

"Three times now," Nyx remarked getting out of her trance of shock, staring at Jack, "You told me you were going to work, you didn't tell me, and i'm guessing for good reason, you were going to a….military base?"

"You are correct, it's a old bunker," Jack remarked, looking around before his gaze met Nyx's, "Also how is your work in a middle of a cornfield?"

"It's in the woods, I go there and come back at Midnight," Nyx told him, "I like Nature."

"That makes no sense, the nature part is but how you get to work doesn't," Jack told Nyx, his hands were in front of him as he talked, "Why not go through the wood's itself?"

"First off, I like to walk in the cornfields, i'm in a pattern. Second off, i'm one of the few teenagers who love to do exercise. Plus," Nyx explained before she smirked evilly, "What fun is there in making sense?"

"Nothing, It's annoying!" Jack shouted throwing his hands into the air, making Miko chuckle slightly she tried to cover it up with a hand over her mouth, "Shut up Miko!"

"Your not going to win Jack," Nyx told him, her arms weren't cross instead she put them on her left hand, she had her right hand hanging loosely at her side, "I've argue my way out of situations worse than this."

Jack watched her with interest, noting how her pain was evident in posture. He saw the wounds on her cheeks and the bruise on her hand, which were covered by bandages. Nyx felt like he was staring at the wounds caused by the young vampire, making her feel nervous. She didn't want to explain what happened to her hand or how the cuts on her cheek looked feral. She glanced at Jack, her eyes showed nothing of her growing anxiety, more of a challenge. A challenge that he shouldn't take.

Jack sighed after a couple seconds passed, "We'll talk about this later."

"How about never?" Nyx asked, mentally sighing in relief that Jack didn't find out about her job in life, she turned her eyes to the robots.

The red, blue, and silver one watched her movements as the orange and white robot saw her bandaged hand. His optics widen as he saw both her cheeks were scratched and bandaged, she was wincing from the invisible pain of her mark burning on her skin. The Orange and white robot remarked, "Nyx, if that even is your name, you need to get your wounds treated."

Nyx winced again as she tried to hide her wounded hand, she waved her left hand trying to shoo the medic away, "It's nothing, I just….bruised it when I was doing my job."

The red, blue, and silver robot blue optics widened in shock by her simple dismissal. He looked at the orange and white robot, he told him in a stern voice, "Ratchet, take care of her wounds."

"I'm fine sir," Nyx told the red, blue, and silver robot, trying to remind them that she still there, "It just needs-"

"Ice," Ratchet finished her sentence, "She needs rest and ice on that hand of her's for a couple hours."

"Which I can get the ice and the rest once i'm home," Nyx remarked, her attitude was getting on Ratchet's nerves as he stared at the female in front of him. She looked at each of the robots, "I know I sound rude but I really must go. I have some…..business to attend to."

"What kinda business?" Miko asked, curiosity getting the best.

"My business," Nyx replied, "I can't say anymore."

Miko nodded, Nyx was hiding her secrets and choose her words carefully. She was treading on a dangerous line, if He found out….Nyx mentally shivered in fear, closing her eyes pushing back the memories, not realizing that her hand went to her heart. Till the red, blue, and silver one asked, "Are you alright, young one?"

She opened her eyes, noticing the worried looks she was receiving. She pushed back her rising emotions, she couldn't tell them at least not yet. She smiled as she looked at them, "I'm fine. It's just…I remembered something. Oh wait."

Nyx took a step forward at the robots, she asked softly looking at each of the robots, "I forgot to ask, what are your names?"

"My name is Bulkhead," Nyx's gaze saw a green robot with light blue optics, he was very large and she could tell that he was the strongest out of all the robots. He pounded his fist in front of him.

"Nice to meet you Bulkhead," Nyx told the robot, turning her head to Bumblebee and the female blue and pink robot.

"You know me," Bumblebee honked, it sounded a bit like a laugh.

Nyx smiled to herself as she chuckled, covering her mouth with her left hand, "I guess I do."

"The name is Arcee," the blue and pink robot smiled at Nyx, as she glanced at the female robot. She cold tell from a distance that she was very agile and probably the most athletic out of the robots.

"Nice to meet you too Arcee," Nyx replied kindly, she looked again at another robot. This one was orange and white. He seemed like the medic in Nyx's eyes.

He looked at her as she smiled kindly at him, he sighed, "The name is Ratchet."

Nyx smiled as she replied, "Nice to meet you too, Ratchet."

Miko smiled at her, covering her hand as she whispered, "Also known as Crazy Doc Bot."

Nyx looked at her strangely before Nyx looked at Ratchet. Ratchet rose a eye ridge as she shrugged from his nickname given by the humans. She seemed unfazed by his nickname, plus she didn't have the right to tease him since she had her share of nicknames. She looked at the last robot in the room, a certain red, blue, and silver robot who let all the rest of the robots take a turn of introducing themselves. Nyx could tell that he was respective, honorable, and responsible. Some good qualities of a great leader, which if she would've guessed he was the leader of the robots.

The red, blue, and silver robot lowered himself to her level, they looked at each other. Eye to optic, he told her, "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots from the planet Cybertron. We"

"Nice to meet you Optimus Prime, my name is Nyx Fairchild," Nyx replied, hiding her full title, but yet smiled at the robots.

* * *

"Optimus, I think it is unwise for Nyx to be sent home without a guardian," Ratchet told his leader, his voice sounded a bit weary.

Nyx was sleeping slightly on a plain tan couch which faced a TV, her homework scattered around her and on a oak coffee table. Jack and Miko were watching Raf as he cleansed the conspiracy site once again on his computer. Nyx moved slightly as she slept, her pencil still slightly in her hand. Jack snickered as he looked to Nyx, who managed to throw the pencil in her sleep at Jack, who ducked.

"I agree old friend," Optimus told Ratchet his eyes set on the young woman sleeping, his gaze switch to the green screen as he watched some signs pass.

Ratchet smiled at the young woman sleeping form, as he remarked, "She should return home. Her body needs rest to heal."

"That still doesn't fix the problem yet," Optimus glanced as Nyx breathing slowed to show that she was sleeping peacefully.

"I know Optimus but who would become her guardian?" Ratchet remarked, glancing at the leader of the Autobots, "Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead are already guarding the other human children, plus the Decepticons might think of her as a enemy now since she charged at a Decepticon soldier."

"Do you believe that they would use her against us?" Optimus asked, tearing his gaze from the green screen to looking at Ratchet, who was watching another smaller green screen.

"If they think of her as an ally, they could torture her for information," Ratchet explained his theory more, Optimus nodded. He understood the situation perfectly, Ratchet didn't need to explain anything more to him. He had to decide what to do and quickly, Nyx looked around seventeen years old and Optimus knew that someone would have to pick her up if she went to school. Yet what Ratchet said made sense to the Prime, he couldn't ask the others to take on another human. Which left Ratchet and him left to guard the newest human, Nyx.

He sighed to himself, thinking, " _Why do you play with me, Primus?_ "

* * *

Nyx eyes flew open by the sound of a very loud electric guitar playing a very high pitch. She fell off the couch with a yelp, which caused a loud thud to ring out throughout the Autobot base. Ratchet turned to the human as though to see if she was alright, instead he saw her grab her chest where her heart. Before she whipped her head around at the guitar Miko was holding, Ratchet saw her take deep breaths as she slowed down her heart rate. She groaned as Miko played another note on her guitar, before she grabbed a pillow and placed it on her head as though it would block the music from reaching her ears. Nyx covered herself in the blanket and tried desperately to go to sleep.

Ratchet muttered, "Amazing song choice, Miko."

Nyx sighed as Miko played another note on her guitar, a very high C note, which caused Nyx to grit her teeth in pain as her sensitive ears throbbed. Werewolves and Vampires have very sensitive hearing, which is one of the many reasons they can hunt and survive by themselves daily. Nyx tensed her body as Miko shouted to the lyrics of the song. While the two other boys played their instruments, Bulkhead bobbed to the music as Miko played her guitar part with ease, as though she memorized the song. She groaned in pain softly as her body tensed up more as Miko got into the chorus, which caused Ratchet to look at Nyx. He never seen her move for awhile now from her tensed position, which caused the Medic to look at Nyx in concern. She breathed heavily through her nose as she battled with sleep and pain.

Miko shouted as she finished the song, "Hey, Nyx!"

"What?" Nyx replied, grouchy.

"Geez, you sound like Ratchet," Miko told Nyx who rolled her eyes, Ratchet's optics switched to the Japanese femme, Miko asked Nyx, "What do you play instrument wise?"

"Piano, Fiddle, Violin, Guitar, and Drums are the main ones I know how to play in my sleep," Nyx told Miko, which caused everyone to look at her, "I also can play other instruments like Harp and Organ. Why?"

"Harp and Organ?" Miko asked shocked, "Dude, Slash Monkey's music is better than a Harp or Organ."

"Yes, I guess in your opinion, but I'm more into the value of the music," Nyx told Miko, "You want to get the feel of the song and play it as though it's your very heart and soul."

"Slash Monkey has value!" Miko shouted, getting annoyed by her facts.

"Whatever," Nyx chuckled to herself as Miko huffed, "Anyways, why were you wondering about my skills in music?"

"I was wondering if you can play, but I want to see you have the talent first to join our band," Miko smirked, Nyx looked at her confused.

Nyx sighed as she realized that Miko meant business, she looked at Ratchet, "Do you have a piano anywhere on base?"

"What?!" Miko asked, shocked that Nyx would take the challenge so easily.

"Uh, I think we do," Ratchet replied to Nyx.

Nyx smiled, asking politely, "Ratchet, can you please get me a piano, please?"

Ratchet smiled at her politeness, "Yes, I can."

He left to grab the piano which was in another room across the med bay, Nyx smiled as she grabbed a stool and brought it down the stairs. Trying not to fall down, she lifted it over her shoulders and used the railing to help her lead her down the the first floor. Nyx placed the stool near the drum set before turning herself in the direction Ratchet went to look for the piano. Ratchet found the piano buried amongst some boxes behind the Med bay, he picked it up carefully with his left servo, not trying to destroy it. Nyx smiled as she watched the others open mouthed as Ratchet came back, with the piano in his left servo, and placed it next to the drum set carefully and delicately.

She turned to Ratchet with a smile as she sat on the seat, "Thank you Ratchet."

"Your welcome Nyx," Ratchet replied, walking back to the Med bay, to work on his records.

Nyx turned to face Bulkhead and the three humans, she asked "Do you want me to sing?"

"Sure why not," Jack replied leaning onto the railing.

Miko snickered as Nyx stretched her fingers, "This is going to be sweet."

Miko brought out her phone, as she pressed record. Nyx started to play on the piano, her hands flying over the keys as she played the intro to "A Thousand Miles."

Nyx took a deep breath as she sung in a honey voice, "Makin' my way downtown, walking fast. Faces pass, and i'm home bound."

Her hands were still flying on the keys as Bulkhead's optics widen, Nyx sung the next verse with her eyes closed, "Staring blankly ahead. Just makin' my way, just makin' a way through the crowd."

"And I need you. And I miss you. And Now I wonder," Nyx sung the chorus with passion as her hands flew across the keys playing the piano beautifully, Ratchet turned around to look at her as she sung, "If I could fall, into the sky. Do you think time, will pass me by? Because you know I'd walk a Thousand Miles if I could just. See. You. Tonight."

She played the piano part of a Thousand Miles, her hands seem to fly across the keys as though she was painting a picture. Miko's mouth dropped to the floor as Jack's and Raf's eyes widen as she simply looked down at her hands. Miko was still recording her as Arcee and Bumblebee turned to watch the scene unfold.

Nyx smiled as she sung the next verse, "It's always times like these. When I think of you. And wonder if you ever think of me."

Nyx touched the keys lightly as though they were fragile but managed to keep pace to the song, "Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong. Livin' in your precious memory."

"Cause I need you. And I miss you. And Now I wonder," Nyx sung the chorus again, causing everyone's eyes/optics to widen in shock as she sung in her honey voice. Letting it smooth their sparks and souls, "If I could fall, into the sky. Do you think time, will pass me by? Because you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just. See. You. Tonight."

Her hands flew over the keys as Optimus turned almost in awe as she played the hook, everyone didn't notice their leader's movements, to entrapped in Nyx's voice and music to noticed, "I, I, don't want to let you know. I, I, drown in your memory. I, I don't want to let this go. I, I don't."

"Makin' my way downtown. Walking fast. Faces pass and I'm homebound," Nyx sung, her hands softly landing on the keys as she played, making Optimus interested. Turning around to give Nyx his full attention, Nyx sung the next part of the hook, "Staring Blankly ahead. Just makin' my way, makin' my way through the crowd."

"And I still need you. And I still miss you. And now I wonder," She played and sung to the melody of her song as though it was her heart and soul, Optimus spark lightened up as he listened,"If I could fall into the sky, do you think time will pass us by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles. If I could just see you…."

She again sung the final chorus, Nyx smiled as she remembered the heart of the song, "If I could fall into the sky, do you think time will pass me by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you. If I could just hold you."

"Tonight," As she finished the song, Optimus spark felt heavy again as though her honey singing voice was forever gone. She pressed the final keys, not noticing that everyone was awed that she finished the song without making a mistake.

She opened her eyes, turning on her stool at the astounded Miko, the awed Autobots, and the surprised Raf and Jack. She tilt her head to the side as she asked, a bit of a shy tone in her voice, "Too much?"

"Not at all," Miko whispered, she smirked as she ended the recording, "That. Was. Awesome!"

Nyx was surrounded by clapping by all except Optimus who nodded in approval, he watched as he saw Nyx blush from embarrassment. Miko flipped her phone away as she hugged Nyx, Nyx eyes widened at the action, before Raf and Jack enveloped her in a hug. Her face became crismon as she blushed, Ratchet chuckled to himself at the rising embarrassment in Nyx.

"Wait," Nyx turned to Miko, she asked realizing that Miko's phone was nowhere in sight, "Did you record me, the whole time I was singing?"

"Yeah, you were amazing," Miko replied.

Nyx's face became crimson as she covered her face with her hands, she muttered loud enough that Miko, Raf, and Jack mouths dropped, "I just learned that song last Monday."

* * *

Optimus smiled to himself as he saw Miko, Raf, and Jack "Hanging" with their guardians. Arcee was talking to Jack in enjoyment, as they were now partners. Bumblebee had made Raf agree to another round of video games. While Bulkhead and Miko were going to have some fun at a Monster Truck rally nearby of Jasper, Nevada tomorrow, both were talking excitedly about the trucks they would see. Optimus was allowing them to have some freedom with their respective charges, he turned to see that Nyx was sitting on the couch. Her feet were tucked under her as she read her book. He read the cover and the title, "The Werewolf of Moon Valley."

Nyx sighed as she saw from the corner of her eyes that everyone left her to go and talk, she knew that she would have to tell Luke something about this problem. Which ever guardian robot she got, she would have to use as her excuse. She sighed mentally before she went back into her book, where a fight scene between two characters was about to take place. She was so entrapped in reading that she didn't hear Optimus walk over by her or even when Optimus looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

A loud shout woke Nyx back into the real world by Ratchet, "BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!"

She slammed her hardcover book onto her nose in shock, to entrapped in the book to notice that Ratchet was beside the Med bay and her, yelling at the large green robot who broke a medical tool in excitement of the Monster Truck Rally. Optimus turned his helm at the medic, before he returned his gaze at Nyx when he heard Nyx groan as she rubbed her nose, as she tried to make the throbbing go away, he was confused by the female's actions. Her book was close to her chest, some pages crinkled up.

Optimus asked softly to Nyx, "Are you okay?"

Nyx turned her gaze to Optimus who was beside her, her eyes were a bit watery as she replied, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just hurt myself."

"Why would you hurt yourself?" Optimus asked, a bit worried by her words.

She chuckled, as she waved her hands in dismal, "No, I wouldn't hurt myself on purpose, it was an accident. I reacted from the shock of Ratchet's yelling. Slamming my book, which is hardcover, onto my nose. I'm fine, really I am."

Optimus nodded in a bit of understanding of her actions, she chuckled as she wiped her hands on her eyes, wiping away the few tears that formed at the edges of her eyes. Optimus again looked at her, she seemed the most calm out of everyone he met. Including Ratchet, Optimus thought of his choices of a guardian for Nyx before he smiled at the young female as she turned back into her book, flipping the pages until she got onto the part she was on. She smiled to herself as she silently read to herself at the fight scene intensified.

Optimus turned his helm to a clock, he saw the time tick slowly to eight thirty. Nyx sighed as she placed her book down and followed Optimus's gaze to the clock. He didn't notice that Nyx placed her book down or even when she shifted slightly to stare at the clock. He did notice when she sighed, "Eight thirty is almost here huh?"

Optimus glanced down, as he replied, "It is."

Optimus heard a soft groan as Nyx rubbed her bruised hand, it was starting to bother her with it's throbbing. Optimus saw the action as she rubbed it, he turned to Ratchet who was still trying to fix the tool that Bulkhead destroyed. Nyx looked at the scene and Chuckled to herself before she turned to Ratchet, she asked, "Hey Ratchet, need any help?"

"No," Ratchet replied, he looked at Nyx and saw her rubbing her hand, his eyes narrowed as he remarked, "You need to get ice on that hand of yours, young lady."

Nyx sighed, "I know that, Doc 'bot."

"Primus pardon me," Ratchet passed a smile, but was witholding a smirk as he saw her arms cross, Optimus was withholding every urge to show his emotion and desperately kept a straight face.

Nyx turned her face to the Prime, she told him, "Who's going to suppose, 'Guard me', Miko asked about it earlier and i'm curious now."

Ratchet froze for a second, every conversation stopped as Autobots and humans alike turned to Optimus to hear his decision of Nyx's guardian. Ratchet looked to the Autobot leader, he saw some qualities in Nyx that he hadn't seen in the other humans. Like Respect, Wisdom, and Politeness when needed. Otherwise she would be a bit harsh if she felt disrespected or if someone she cared about was in trouble, she would risk her own body to protect them then herself. Ratchet mentally smiled to himself, he seemed to think of a familiar friend who acts the same way. Arcee also notice that she seemed to have a lot of secrets following her, she thought more as she looked at the Autobot leader, she seemed a lot like Optimus Prime and the secrets he holds that even to this day she finds out still. Bumblebee agreed with Arcee as did Bulkhead about Nyx being a bit like Optimus Prime but for different reasons, Bumblebee because she could understand him and also because of her fearlessness when she faced off a Decepticon to save him from being blown to shreds. Bulkhead believed differently due to her respective nature, she spoke as though she was meant to be kind to people and other beings. Miko, Jack, and Raf both saw a quality that seemed a lot like Optimus Prime himself, wisdom, respect, politeness, and most of all leadership. She seemed to have been a leader and had learned after her mistakes and choices. Optimus debated to himself if the choice he made as her guardian was the right one. Optimus turned his gaze to his friend, Ratchet, both talked about it before when everyone was to busy to listen.

Optimus watched as Ratchet sighed at him, he nodded his approval at his decision, he lowered himself to Nyx's eye level as he responded, "I shall be your guardian."

* * *

"I still can't believe that you got Boss bot as a guardian!" Miko shouted at Nyx for the sixth time.

Nyx smiled, "I guess it is shocking to you, but it's quite confusing to me."

Nyx was talking with Miko, while Raf and Jack played a video game beside the two on the tan couch. Jack flipped his phone out once, when Nyx asked him what the time was, it was reaching ten o'clock at night which worried Nyx. She wanted to be home to tell Luke not to call the school, as soon as possible. Maybe Luke found out where **HE** was hiding or where he was going to summon the, whatever.

Miko squealed, "You are even sounding like him!"

"I don't think that sounds like Optimus," Nyx felt awkward at the moment, being compared to a leader of robots when she, herself, was a leader of werewolves was a bit frightening to Nyx. Her secret felt like it was rising to the light. Her heart was thudding a bit faster than she liked, she smiled as she looked to the right slightly, "I should probably get home soon. Optimus are you busy right now? I wish to be home before ten thirty."

"Aw, but we were just getting to know you too," Miko pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Raf and Jack looked over at Nyx who leaned down to place stuff in her backpack, grabbing the school supplies that were around her, in her bag.

"You can get to know me as time goes on, it is the best method," Nyx told the three of them, causing four pairs of blue optics to widen as she gripped her backpack with her hand left hand, "Besides, you don't know a lot about me as much as I don't know a lot about you, it's a learning process between us. All of us."

Nyx turned to Optimus, who transformed into his alt mode, a red and blue peterbilt semi. Nyx slung her blue and black backpack over her shoulders, she looked over at them as she told the rest, making Optimus feel amazed by the sudden wisdom in her, as he opened the passenger door, "Besides, what is there in life without a bit of mystery in it, hm?"

"Where do you live, young one?" Optimus asked, coming to the edges of Jasper.

"Call me by Nyx, Optimus," Nyx told Optimus, looking at his radio, she looked up once, "You can take the next left to get to my house, it's a bit farther away from the base. Almost across town."

"I understand," Optimus told Nyx, while he drove. On the next intersection, he took a left like Nyx told him, a comfortable silence followed after he did the turn.

Nyx asked him, staring at the talking radio, "So….your the leader of the Autobots?"

"Yes, I am," Optimus replied, he was still driving down the long winding road.

"So you command the Autobots, and by your behavior, you treat them with respect," Nyx told Optimus, who almost braked fast when he heard her say that, yet she wasn't done, "You seem to have a higher regard-take a right here on the next turn-on the health of this planet, and for a good cause. I like that."

Optimus was a bit numbed by her words, followed her directions to her house in silence. Nyx noticed the silence and asked the radio as though she was talking to his face, "And Modest it seems too, that is a good quality for leader if you ask me."

Optimus again desperately tried not to brake at her compliments, he told her, "Thank you, Nyx. Where should I turn to now?"

Nyx looked at the road and smiled, "We made it in good time, take a left on this road. Once you reach the end of this road, take another left, than a right when you reach the next intersection up here. Did you get that?"

"Yes I did," Optimus replied.

When he turned on the left street, Nyx told him, "Thank you, Optimus."

"For what?" Optimus asked, confused by her gratitude.

"For helping me get home," Nyx replied, as Optimus again turned left on the street, "And also, for taking me up as a charge. I feel like you have a lot to do, so taking me up must've been putting your plans on a stand still. So I thank you for taking some time out for guarding me."

"Your welcome," Optimus replied.

It was silent before he turned right, Nyx spoke up, "My house is the blue one with the white lining on the left side of the street."

Optimus looked for the house on the street and spotted it quickly, the house was surrounded by fields and a farm was across the street. The barn on the farm looked the most horrible, the doors and walls were losing their paint. The roof looked caved in and one of the walls looked like it caved in from a blunt force from the outside. Two tractors were outside of the barn, the left tractor was a orange and rusting but was otherwise intact. The right tractor was green but the front of the tractor was destroyed, the metal crinkled like tinfoil, making Optimus shiver with fear. He looked at the tractors, as he thought, " _What happened to this farm?_ "

His thoughts scattered as he heard Nyx remarked, "Were fixing the place up, the last owner didn't know what he was doing and so he decided to put mr. Green sandwich over there into the left wall of the barn. The roof caved in a couple of days ago, due to the mold and rot that took over the wood in the roof. Mr. Orange over there needs a new engine and some new metal. And the farm itself needs a makeover, badly."

Optimus heard the story of the barn and farm, and replayed it in his head as he looked at the house, the house had blue siding with a black roof. White lining lined the house and it's windows, there were two balconies that he could see. One near the top of the roof pointing to the northeast on the north side of the house and the other on top of a white balcony that was pointing southward. The windows were slightly dirty from dust. Optimus glanced over to see a blue and white garage on a gravel driveway, a red mustang convertible was parked. Automatically Optimus thought of Knockout, and quickly scanned the car for any sign of it being a decepticon. Thankfully he didn't sense any decepticon signals, but as he was about to pull into the driveway Optimus nearly stopped as he heard a snap from a unbuckling of the seatbelt. Nyx slithered into the driver seat, buckling herself again.

Her next actions surprised him, she gripped the wheel lightly and whispered to him, "Luke can't know that you are living. Would you mind if I drove you for awhile?"

"No, not at all," Optimus replied, letting her take over him, he materialized keys in the ignition, Nyx smiled before she pressed her foot lightly on the gas passing her house driveway slightly before she looked behind her.

It was weird for Optimus for him not to be driving, but she was gentle on him. She gently moved the car in reverse as she backed him up in the driveway. Optimus felt at ease as she backed him up beside the red convertible mustang. Optimus watched the red mustang carefully as she unbuckled herself from the seatbelts, she exited Optimus by opening his door and carefully closing it.

Optimus watched as she walked to the porch before the white paneled door slammed open, causing her to jump back with fright. She pressed her right hand on top of her heart, as a six foot tall blonde haired man with onyx colored eyes shouted, "Nyx Selene Fairchild! Where have you been?!"

Nyx gasped, "By the Greek gods Luke, you scared me half to death! Hades almost got my soul today!"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, and you know that's impossible. You are so lucky that I am being kind, now get inside the house!" Luke grabbed her right arm with his left hand and pulled her inside, Luke's eyes bulged out of his sockets making his grip slacken, allowing Nyx to dart inside, Luke noticed Optimus was parked next to the red mustang, he turned his head inside looking at Nyx who was desperately trying to get up the stairs but froze when she heard Luke speak in a low and frightening voice, "Young lady, can you tell me why there is a PETERBILT TRUCK OUTSIDE IN MY DRIVEWAY!?"

Nyx groaned facepalming her forehead with her good left hand, "It's a long story."

"I have time to hear your LONG story, Nyx," Luke growled, tapping his foot, "And you know I do."

* * *

Nyx sighed, Luke believed the story that she got in a tangle of forestry and she stumbled upon Optimus alt form, the peterbilt truck. She told him that she was at school, but she was introduced into a science fiction club and that she won't do the patrols anymore because the club was interesting. Luke agreed that Nyx should stay with the science fiction club, due to her way of not interacting with people or developing friendships due to her fear, Luke decided to take the patrols along with two of there friends. Once they arrived, he said.

Nyx looked at Optimus before she smiled to herself, she sighed laying on her bed. She was in her room, it was pointed to the north. Her favorite point of view, due to her being a wolf. Plus the northwind did wonders with her moods and feelings, her room was painted a dark purple. Purple was her favorite color, she liked dark purple, but she loved light purple. Her bed had a lime green covers with her blue pillows, was pushed across the room, facing her door. Her door was a spruce along with the lining in her room. Her balcony doors were two white french doors, with purple designs in them. A wooden vanity was across from her bed, showing a few snow globes from her travels. One was Paris while another was from Alaska, a few others were from other countries. Her backpack was beside a oak bookshelf which held up some of Nyx's favorite tales. Nyx looked to her small black radio, which was on her bedside table where a lamp was, her lamp was light purple and was on. Her purple and blue alarm was on the vanity table, showing it was eleven o'clock. She stretched out on the bed before she got dressed for bed in her closet on the left side of her vanity.

Her clothes were a dark green nightgown with lime green designs, the nightgown reached her calves, she again stretched before she jumped on her bed. She yawned, before she curled up on her bed. She clicked her lamp off, letting the darkness claim her in a comfortable sleep. Optimus watched the light that was in Nyx's room be turned off, he smiled mentally at himself, before he too fell into recharge under the night sky and stars.


	4. Chapter Four

(Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or any of the songs/books/movies I used in this fanfiction, I only own the Ocs in the story and the plot. Thank You. ~Dovewing 70)

* * *

Chapter Four,

Crisscross:

A loud blaring sound went throughout the house, but was shut off as quickly. Nyx jumped out of the bed, running quietly to her closet. Desperately not making a sound, but hurrying herself. She looked out by her bedside table to see her clock say four o'clock. Nyx smiled as she got into a purple t-shirt and black sweatpants. She tied her white tennis shoes, before she walked to her bed grabbing her backpack. Her eyes brightened as she opened the french doors, she stepped onto the balcony as she looked at the driveway to see the semi. Her smile widened before she bolted off the balcony, closing her door before she slid down the staircase railing. As she landed in the kitchen, she grabbed a red delicious apple, and ran out the back door. Nyx padded into the driveway, trying not to disturb the autobot. She crept pass the autobot, turning to the road.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked softly, Nyx froze for a second, before she sighed and turned around.

A red and blue semi's headlights were on her, the same voice asked again, more gentle yet slightly firm, "Nyx, where were you going?"

"You caught me, Optimus," Nyx told the semi, she lifted her hands up in surrender, "I wanted to go and explore that forest by taking a run. Care to join me?"

"I shall join you," Optimus replied, as he pulled up to Nyx, before he opened the driver side of the semi, "Climb in."

Nyx smiled as she climbed gently into the semi, before she closed the door. With quiet click Optimus locked the door, the silence enveloped the two. Before Optimus asked her, a bit flustered, "W-would you like...to d-drive me?"

"I would love to but, what about the decepticons?" Nyx asked with a shy smile, she looked at his radio.

Optimus thought hard for a second, before telling her, holding back a pleading tone, "How about this, just until we get pass your house you can drive me, but once were passed, I take over. Fair?"

"I like that plan," Nyx smiled as she lightly drummed her fingers on his wheel, Optimus held back a sigh of happiness, "Can I have the keys, Prime?"

He chuckled to himself before he materialized keys in the ignition, Nyx smiled as she lightly and gently pulled him out of the park and put him into drive. She lightly drove him out of the driveway, he heard her giggle in excitement as she pulled him onto the road and drove pass the house.

Optimus smiled to himself as he took over, allowing Nyx to look behind them as she moved into the passenger seat. Nyx's house was in the distance behind them as Nyx smiled at Optimus's radio, "Do remember where that forest I mention is?"

* * *

Optimus and Nyx arrived at the school at seven fifteen on the dot, Nyx unbuckled her seatbelt. She was in a red t-shirt and blue jean shorts, her white tennis shoes were still on and a bit muddy but otherwise were clean. Optimus spotted an open parking spot near the front of the building, and parked into the spot. Nyx grabbed her backpack from the backseat, she looked to the radio before she told him, "Thanks for the drive at School Optimus."

"Your welcome, Nyx," Optimus replied from his radio.

Nyx told him as she opened the door of Optimus alt form, peterbilt semi, she asked "Can you pick me up at two, I have an appointment at three."

"Of course," Optimus replied, as Nyx softly let the door clicked shut. Optimus locked the door and pulled out of the parking lot, allowing Nyx to go on the steps.

Nyx skipped up the steps, but stopped when she noticed something. A note was pinned on the door addressed to her. She had a slight frown at the note before she took it from the tape. It had a red imprint of a paw, she opened the envelope and read the note from inside.

Her hand went to her heart, tears springing into her vision as she laughed in happiness. The note read, " _Hey there Alpha Moon, we're coming back. With the whole pack, we wanted to help with your investigation into Deviol. We think we might've found a lead and will tell you at the Lunar Eclipse Pack Bar. You know where it is. We'll give you the information you want and you hang out with us.(That was all Varg. And you know it was.) What Silverfang wrote was true, that was all me. Since I can use a pen without breaking it in two seconds. ("The pens are just fragile!" Says Silver). Anyways, it'll be nice to see you again in the bar, Alpha Moondrop. Love from the two of us and the pack, Varg and Silverfang._ "

A small chuckle went through her mouth as she put the note in her backpack. When she slipped the bag again onto her shoulders, Jack pulled up. Without Arcee, this caused Nyx to frown at his actions. He put his silver bike into a bike parking spot. Nyx walked forward, Jack saw Nyx walking up to him, and told her, "Good Morning-OW!"

Nyx landed a punch on his right arm, he rubbed it as he whimpered, "What was that for?!"

"For your stupidity," Nyx told him, crossing her arms over her chest, "What happened to being protected? Arcee is your guardian and she isn't here. Tell me something mister, how did you get yourself grounded?"

"Not arriving at curfew-Hey, how did you know I was grounded?!" Jack exclaimed.

Nyx shrugged her shoulders, "Because I believe Arcee wouldn't allow you to go to school unguarded unless you've been grounded or she's been injured, and since I didn't see her injured yesterday I believe that grounded was the best case of action. Arcee wouldn't be in a garage locked correct?"

"My mom locked her in the garage," Jack sighed, "She even hid the key."

"Oh boy," Nyx told him, rolling her brown eyes, "This isn't going to end well for you."

Jack told her as he opened the door, "My words exactly."

* * *

Nyx looked at the clock again before she simply packed up and left, it was Science Class and she told her teacher that she would be leaving around two o'clock. The clock was around two, but she wanted to put away her binders. She had finished all her class work and homework in all her classes.

As she opened her locker, placing her science binder in her locker, she looked down to see her note that she got this morning sitting at the bottom of her bag. She smiled as she zipped up her bag, locking her locker in the progress. She slung the bag over her shoulders before she looked at the time. One fifty nine in the afternoon.

She walked down the hallway and exited the door at two o'clock. Her eyes landed on a red and blue peterbilt truck, she smiled as she opened the door and closed it gently.

Optimus Prime was sitting in his alt form and arrived at the school at one thirty. He sat there waiting for thirty minutes. His body was tensed and he felt like he was on edge. Arcee was on a mission which left Jack to being left alone, unguarded and unprotected. He waited and watched silently until Nyx left the building and entered his alt form at two o'clock.

"I need you to go to the Veterinarian's office," Nyx told him, Optimus thought it was strange that Nyx was going to a doctor that deals with animals and also that Nyx's voice was a little hardened and fierce but let it slide.

Nyx body hardened again when she felt her packmates. She wanted to join them and meet them again, including her beta and delta. She groaned as she felt her Alpha instincts kick in. She needed to see them, but she was stronger. She hadn't had two million years of training to just simply act like a pup. Her body tensed before she simply sighed in relief.

"Why was Arcee not with Jack today?" Optimus asked Nyx, Optimus watched as Nyx's eyes widen before she closed them with a chuckle.

"See you have caught up on Jack's problem," Nyx remarked, "His mother grounded him from Arcee, or as she refers it the motorcycle, I believe you sent her on a mission. Correct?"

"I did," Optimus replied, pulling towards the veterinarian's parking lot.

In front of the parking lot, was a lovely building with a paw up front. The building was white, pink, and dark blue in color. Mostly on the walls were paws were on the sides decorated in pink and white. The roof was a dark blue, and the windows held a dark shade of pink. A red headed twenty nine year old woman stood outside of the door. Optimus once again read what the paw said in deep blue colors, it read, "Jasper Nevada Veterinary Clinic and Hospital. Where Claws and Paws heal to Great Health."

Nyx got out of the Peterbilt truck carefully, grabbing her bag and slinging it onto her back. She walked to the twenty nine year old girl, her mouth in a straight line. Optimus could hear Nyx comment, "It's been a long time, old friend."

Optimus focused all his power on the conversation, as the woman replied, "It's great to see you too, Alp-I mean, Nyx."

"So your a doctor now huh?" Nyx asked in a teasing tone, he heard a door creak open and as it closed he heard the conversation go cold, "I guess all that healing you've learned-"

Optimus grumbled to himself, but then realized that the woman caught herself saying a word. He didn't understand why she cut herself off, which peaked his curiosity. What were those two hiding? And also why did Nyx call the female "Old Friend"?

* * *

When Nyx exited Optimus's Alt form she spotted the woman, she held her mouth in a straight line as she told the female, "It's been a long time, old friend."

"It's great to see you too, Alp-," The woman smiled at Nyx before she shook her head, continuing on her sentence, "-I mean, Nyx."

"So your a doctor now huh?" Nyx teased, as she passed the woman, opening the door with a creak, the woman nodded as she went into the clinic, Nyx followed her, "I guess all that healing you've learned on the front lines helped you, huh?"

"Indeed," the woman turned and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad Luke got an appointment for you. He says that you've been hurt by a fledgling. Correct?"

"Yep," Nyx replied before she got hit in the head by a reflex hammer, "YOUCH! Amy, that hurts!"

"You deserve that, we need you to win this war against Diavol," Amy remarked threatening her with the Reflex hammer.

Nyx brought her hands up in mock surrender, as she told Amy, "Yesh, Amy your worse than Luke!"

"Well someone got to watch your health missy," Amy told her, "Anything weird lately that you might need to tell me?"

"Well...there was one time when I was on patrol and I got into contact with my truck and my mark burned like fire," Nyx told Amy, sheepishly.

"Oh. My. Selene," Amy whispered, covering her mouth as she squealed, "You found your mate!"

"E-excuse me?!" Nyx shouted, her face red from embarrassment, "I don't even know what he looks like and you can just say that he or she could be my mate! My one and only for the rest of my life-er-immortality-er, You know what I mean!"

"Well, if they were close by when you were doing your 'Job'," Amy told her swinging a tongue depressor around in a circular motion, "The mate mark would burn like fire, which it did like you said. Did it burn worse?"

"Y-yeah, i-is that b-bad?" Nyx stuttered.

Amy shook her head, "No, it was just when you seperate that the burn will feel worse and if your mate was also hurt even the slightest it would hurt even more."

Nyx nodded in understanding, before she told her, "I also believe I will go to Artimeis caves again."

"That time of year again, huh?" Amy smirked, Nyx simply narrowed her gaze. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the doctor. Amy started to laugh at Nyx's actions but was cut off as Nyx simply growled, Amy smirk vanished as she told Nyx, "Sorry to laugh but it is kinda humorous, now that you found your mate too."

"Ha, Ha," Nyx remarked dryly, she rolled her eyes, "So funny."

"Okay, Miss Sarcasm," Amy threw a tongue depressor at her which made Nyx duck to the left, "You ready for the rest of the check up?"

"As long as you don't throw anything else at me," Nyx told Amy, looking at the tongue depressor and the reflex hammer.

Amy shrugged but a smile was on her lips, "I make no promises."

"Great," Nyx groaned, before she was hit in the head by another tongue depressor, "What the-AMY!"

Amy giggles could be heard as she replied, "I did nothing."

* * *

"Now that you are done with your check up and have made me waste all my tongue depressors," Amy sighed, seeing the mess of tongue depressors below Nyx from the table, she told the young woman, "You may finally leave my office."

Nyx simply jumped down from the table before she walked to the door, she turned around, asking Amy as the doctor bent down to pick up all the tongue depressors, "Are you going to be with the rest of the pack at the Bar?"

"Yeah, I bet your going since the place got rebuilt," Amy smiled before she threw the reflex hammer an inch to the right side of Nyx, "Now get out of my office!"

Nyx laughed as she closed the door, "Yeah, Yeah."

* * *

Nyx walked out of the door of the veterinarian's clinic and realized two hours had already passed, it was now four o'clock. She hummed to herself as she saw the sun was starting to go down slightly. She looked out at Optimus's Alt form before she smiled, she walked towards the large peterbilt semi. Opening the driver side door once she buckled into the seat. She closed the door with a gentle click, allowing Optimus to drive her anywhere she wanted. She sat quietly allowing herself and Optimus to be silent and let the other go to their thoughts. Optimus turned away from the clinic and started to drive down the road.

Optimus could see the tension in her shoulders and could feel how she fidgeted in his seat every two minutes. He wanted to help ease her tension somehow and so he asked her, "What's wrong Nyx?"

"Hm?" Nyx asked, her thoughts disappearing as she looked at Optimus's alt form's radio, she process the question before she replied, "It's nothing to worry about Optimus, I just have a few things that are coming up."

"And this is causing you to worry?" Optimus asked in confusion, watching her reaction.

Nyx wanted to snap and say what she felt like, every two minutes she felt like she was going to die from the pressure of leader. She instead sighed, as she explained, "No, that isn't causing me to worry. More like ... I'm ...stress. I'm in a lot of stress. When people come over to your house or your visiting friends, you feel kinda stressed out."

"And that is ...normal?" Optimus asked, this was confusing his processors. Hopefully he wouldn't glitch while he was driving.

"Yes," Nyx smiled at the confused cybertronian, she looked around her before she asked, "Where are we going?"

"I thought since you've been so 'stressed'," Optimus told his charge, "That we can take just a drive for a while."

"Just a drive?" Nyx asked, looking at her guardian's radio with a hint of suspicion.

Optimus would have smiled, as he replied, "Yes Nyx, just a drive."

* * *

"This is nice Optimus," Nyx sighed as she climbed out of the peterbilt semi with her bag in hand, allowing the semi to transform.

"I thought you would like, I see that you are calmer around the woods," Optimus assured his charge.

They were in a forest of green, a head of them was a clear stretch of land where a lake reaside. The lake, which was pointed westward, was very clean and pure, the water was dark blue in the middle but was lighter on the outside. Around the edges were a few lilly pads and in the water, Nyx could see fish. Nyx looked around at the forest, they're were a ton of oak and birch. Branches intertwine with each other making an almost protective shield around the area. Nyx and Optimus were in a field of flowers that surrounded the lake but yet stayed in the shield. Nyx could smell lavender and orchids, but see roses and tulips. Daisy and sunflowers, Lilacs and Lilies, she could go on forever on the list of flowers.

"It so beautiful," Nyx remarked, breathless at the scene.

Optimus smiled down on his charge, as he told her, "I found this area, a couple years ago. No one knows of it."

"Except us," Nyx finished his thoughts out loud. Her smile widened as she looked to Optimus, "You didn't have to show me this."

"I thought you would like it," Optimus told her, his smile falter for a second, "This is why I love to protect your planet from Megatron and his Decepticons. Your planet is so beautiful in so many little ways and your kind understands that."

"Well most of them anyway," Nyx growled, as her body tensed up again but she breathed in calming her emotions before she let out the breath. Optimus watched her, in amazement as she turned away, mumbling, "Sorry, it just angers me that sometimes my kind…."

Nyx trailed off, as a butterfly flew towards her, it was a white and purple streaked butterfly. She lifted her finger gently as the butterfly landed, Optimus watched in amazement as she stared at the insect with an almost gleeful look.

Nyx thought to herself as the butterfly flew off her fingers and headed towards the forest, " _This is why I fight also Optimus, a war that no one knows is happening. Not even the government knows of us, except a few people who cover us in the government. They know of you but probably not me, and that should stay that way._ "

Optimus saw a purple flower and picked it up gently with his fingers, plucking it from the ground before he leaned down and placed it gently in her hair by her right ear. Nyx felt someone move her black hair to place something in it. She gently leaned over to see a purple daisy placed in her hair. Optimus smiled as Nyx giggled, "When do you have such a good taste in colors, Optimus?"

Optimus simply shrugged as he replied, "The color just seems to fit you the best."

Nyx again giggled at the leader's reply, she covered her mouth lightly. What Optimus didn't realize was that there were two butterflies on his helm. Optimus looked at her strangely, Nyx simply covered her humor as she asked, "Hey Optimus can I go on your shoulder for a couple of minutes?"

"You may," Optimus replied, bringing his servo down allowing Nyx to climb on. He lifted her to his right shoulder.

Once she was on his right shoulder, she rose on her the tip of her toes as she tried to brush off the butterflies from his helm. Optimus watched her as she pressed her body against him for balance, he liked how gentle she was against him. He was almost asleep by the time she was done. She got most of them before her right foot slipped off from his shoulder. Her eyes widened as she fell in front of Optimus's vision.

Optimus optics widened in shock as he quickly caught the falling female, he grabbed her with his right servo. Nyx landed a bit harder on Optimus's servo then she would've like but was grateful due to her life being saved by her guardian. She smiled as she thanked him, "Thanks Optimus."

"Your Welcome Nyx," He replied placing down Nyx on the ground gently.

She looked around, before heading into the northern part of the woods. Grabbing her bag on the way, which was on the ground, Optimus watched her as her grin spread across her face. She disappeared for a second in the darkness of the forest, Optimus was confused but was about to follow her when he heard her shout, "Don't come over here!"

Optimus froze for about a minute before Nyx darted out from the trees, rushing past Optimus's pedes before jumping into the lake. She screamed, "WOOHOO!"

A loud splash was heard, Optimus was confused by her actions. Quickly walked over to the edge of the lake where he saw her going deeper into the lake. He lost sight of her and as he was about to call out her name she popped up a couple feet away from him. She shook her head before she swam to him. He stared at her in amazement.

She came to the shallows and simply stood there in the lake. The water was up to her waist but Optimus saw that she was wearing a black and blue speedo one piece swimsuits. Her hair was tied back by a purple bow. Her flower was gone from her hair, but was sitting in her bag in the woods.

Optimus smiled at Nyx's cheerful expression and the gleeful aura she seemed to give made the burden of war easier to bear for Optimus. Nyx dove back into the water enjoying the water and the coolness. She swam for a couple more hours before she simply tried and enjoyed the rest of her evening with Mother Earth and Optimus Prime.

She smiled as she simply laid back on her back, looking up at the sun slowly climbing down from its perch in the sky. She came out of the water, heading back into the woods. Optimus simply looked away, figuring she would be changing. Which she was. She dried herself off and realized that the water actually took care of her scent and cleanliness of her body. She dries herself with a towel and simply but her clothes on.

She walked out placing her flower back in her wet hair, before looking at Optimus. He was staring towards the western part of the forest, watching the sunset over the lake. He was also sitting, his right pede was bent while his left one was straightened out. His right servo hanged on his leg softly Nyx walked towards him and leaned against his right ped. He looked down at her as she looked up at him, she smiled as she asked, "Can I go back on your shoulder?"

"You may," he replied again, bringing down his left servo, "Be careful though."

"I will," Nyx assured her guardian before she climbed into his left servo, he brought her up to his right shoulder, she climbed onto his shoulder before she sat down.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence, watching the sun set. Nyx brown eyes were focused on the west, while her guardian watched both sunset and his charge. He smiled as she saw that she was a bit comfortable around his shoulder but was yet careful like he asked. He didn't notice that the moon was smiling on both of them from behind them, including the stars were starting to burn brightly for the beginning between the two.

* * *

Optimus drove down her street, the night was very beautiful around his area and he would've like to make a comment if it wasn't for the fact that he was getting closer and closer to Nyx's house.

Nyx was in the passenger seat buckled up, but she unbuckled herself and went into the driver side. Optimus put the keys into the ignition before he allowed Nyx to continue driving him. He didn't mind it. In fact he rather quite enjoyed her driving him, plus without her driving him Ratchet would have his helm because he caused another human to get involved. He almost shivered at the thought.

Nyx on the other hand, was slightly tensed as she got into the driveway. Parking 'her' semi in the driveway. She looked at the time and saw it said eight o'clock, she leaned back in the seat. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes tempting her choices. She sighed before she opened the door of the semi and jumped out. She looked up to see Luke, he was on the steps of the porch, he gave her some quick codes in their native language. There native language was in both hands and voice. Mostly growling and hissing when swearing but that was it. Luke was using his hands.

' _ **Pack wants to see you again, must go around ten**_ ,' she saw him tell her.

She smiled as she replied back, she could feel the confusion radiating off Optimus but ignored it, ' _ **Understand, we will leave at ten. I hope you had hunted today.**_ '

' _ **Don't I always?**_ ' he asked teasing her, Nyx rolled her eyes at Luke's actions before she turned to Optimus.

She slid out of the seat before she trailed her fingers along the wheel of the semi, as she told him quietly, "Please don't follow me at ten. Luke will protect me."

Optimus held back a moan from the touching on his wheel, it seemed it was always sore even if he got help from Ratchet. He heard what she was asking him and simply couldn't believe it. He was Nyx's guardian, her protector from the Decepticons. He was also the leader of the Autobots, so why didn't she allow him to guard her at ten? Was she doing some bad to herself or to others? Optimus couldn't ask her as she seemed to be slightly tensed about talking to him, he saw that she was reaching across his seat to get her bag. He saw the flower was still in her hair, which caused him to feel a bit happier.

Nyx grabbed her bag, before she pushed off his seat. She closed his door and softly let it click into lock. Optimus watched her go into the house with Luke, before he sighed to himself. He thought, " _I'm not gonna leave you unguarded Nyx, you know of us. Which means your in much danger than you think you are in._ "

* * *

"Your simply not going to take your semi?" Luke asked as Nyx climbed into his red mustang.

Optimus watched Nyx, who shook her head, "They can track him."

"It's a him huh?" Luke asked, gently tapping Optimus's hood, "Hey, don't hurt my sister unless you want to have your engine shredded into nothingness."

"Luke!" Nyx shouted in embarrassment, "Your terrible! He's not real!"

Optimus understood why she said that to protect him, but it still stung. Luke smiled as he remarked, "Okay, fine, fine. To the Bar!"

Optimus tensed suddenly, by his outburst as Luke put his key into the ignition before he pressed the accelerator. Nyx gripped the 'oh shit' handle, shouting, "LUKE IF YOU KILL ME! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL AND BACK!"

Luke laughed as he pulled onto the road, "This brings back old memories!"

"LIKE CHASING THE DEADLY TORNADOES IN KANSAS AND OKLAHOMA, YES!" Nyx shrieked, "WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetothis? WhydidIagreetoTHIS!?"

* * *

When the car parked in a parking lot, Nyx leaped out of the car and rushed into a old looking building. The building was a two floored and had plenty of space for both packs. The paint was peeled off but most of all most of the windows were covered in dust or cloth. The door creaked as she opened it and ran inside. Luke joined her closing the door behind her, but they didn't notice down the street following them by six minutes was a red and blue peterbilt semi.

"Hey it's the Alphas!" a twenty two year old man raised a beer glass towards Nyx and Luke.

Nyx smiled before she was knocked over by six kids, who all squealed, "AUNTIE NYX!"

"Hey, don't kill your aunt here," she chuckled at the six kids, each kid squealed as she got herself up, "Hey Alice, how is becoming a medic like?"

"Amy teaching me everything she knows," Beamed Alice, she was a red headed girl with Amber eyes. She looked like she was thirteen but she was indeed a hundred and seventeen years old.

"Carly, I heard you hunt your first elk with your mother," Nyx told the little brown headed girl, with blazing green eyes. This little girl was Carly, she was about eleven years old in human terms but she was seventy five years old.

"Laura, your mother told me you excelled in your ability to transform on will, I congratulate you," Nyx told a red haired girl with green eyes, she looked like she was nine but she was sixty two years old.

"Johnathan, Charlie, and Matt how was patrolling and hunting for you three?" Nyx asked three boys. Each had brown hair except for one that was a little shorter, he had red hair. One of the boys with brown hair had green eyes and the other brown hair boy had Amber eyes while the red headed boy had his left eye was green and his right one was amber.

"I got my first hawk," the boy with brown hair and golden eyes told her with a smile. He looked around twelve but he was actually a hundred and ten years old.

"That's amazing Johnathan," Nyx told the boy, with a nod of approval.

The other boy with brown hair and amber eyes smiled, he looked around the same age as Johnathan, but he was a hundred and ten also, "I went fishing and caught a catfish."

"That's almost as good as Varg," congratulated Nyx, "Good job Charlie, you are a good hunting twins."

Jonathan and Charlie smiled, they were twins but the only thing that was different about them was personality and eye color. Nyx looked at the red headed boy with the different color eyes, as he smiled. He looked like he was six, he was the youngest out of the six. Nyx hoped and prayed that he never saw the war first handed. He was only twelve years old. He told her with an excited tone, "I help Beta and Delta today, we went patrolling and we hunted two. They want to take me as they're apprentice!"

"I heard, Matt," Nyx bent down and brought the kid up and swung it up to her right hip. She looked at him as she told him, she bobbed him in the nose, "But you must wait for the right age of apprentice hood, which is at one hundred and ten."

Matt squealed as he hugged her tightly then he bolted away with the rest of the six children. Nyx sighed as Luke came in, he saw her gaze landed on the six kids, he reassured her, with a right hand on her left shoulder, "Your doing you best to prepare them."

"I wish I didn't have to," Nyx touched his right hand with her left hand, as she told Luke, "I hope I am raising them well."

"Jamie would approve," Luke told her, "She'll come back with Anthony, and you know it."

"I know, but those two need to know a family still needs them and can't risk their lives daily. Even if it is a war," Nyx sighed, looking down. Before she perked her head up, a male around his twenties walked up to her, she smiled at him, "Connor."

"Hello Alpha Nyx and Alpha Luke," Connor bowed, he had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a tan shirt with blue jeans, he was a vampire and respected them greatly. He looked up to them, "I have news on Jamie and Anthony, they are coming home. They're inspection and battle was a success."

"Great," Luke replied, as Nyx nodded with a smile, "How are the tornado hunters?"

"Found another hook, going out to check it out to see if it's false," Connor replied, he turned to Nyx, "We did get information on Diavol. He was spotted near Jasper Nevada."

"He is coming," sighed Nyx, she then ordered Connor, "Make sure that we have enough Medical supplies for this upcoming battle, and get a place for the youngest children under two hundred years old. Did you tell the Beta and Delta of this news?"

"Yes," Connor told Nyx, Luke nodded, "Any other orders?"

"Yes, prepare for a meeting upstairs, I have to apprentice two new children to mentors," Nyx told Connor, Luke eyes looked into Nyx, "The meeting will commence whenever Anthony and Jamie arrive. Other than that, you are dismissed."

"Yes Alpha Nyx," Connor told them, before he turned towards the bar.

Luke and Nyx simply walked to the second floor, the stairs to the upper floor were behind the bar, so that the common eye couldn't see them. Luke looked to Nyx as Nyx looked to Luke. They walked up the stairs and entered the first room on the left, two people were in there and when the door shut. The two people stop and turned to the newcomers, one of the people was a female while the other was a male. The female looked around twenty but was actually seven million two hundred and seventeen thousand years old. She was blonde with a green streak of dyed hair on the tips of her hair. She had turquoise eyes, that lit up in excitement at Nyx's arrival. She wore a green dress with green flats. Nyx gaze landed on the male, he was about eight million years old but looked not a day over twenty five. He was about two feet taller than the female almost towering over her. Which meant that he was six feet, since the female was five foot and ten inches. He had black hair with a red streak on his bangs, his red amber eyes stared at Nyx's hazel brown. The silver ring was coming back around her eyes as she saw a folder in the man hand's. The man was wearing a black jacket with a red t-shirt underneath, he also wore jeans that were a bit muddier at the ends at were starting to shred. He wore two black combat shoes.

Luke looked to Nyx as she took a deep shaky breath, he then saw something on the folder that made him clench his jaw tightly. There was a name that was bolded and underlined twice, Nyx breathed out the name, "Diavol."

The man sighed, a frown etched across his lips as he told her, "It was quite shocking what we found, but ...I hope you find what you're looking for."

"We will Varg," Luke nodded at the man, Silverfang.

Nyx nodded her head as the female gave her the folder, she whispered, "Nyx….I'm here if you need me."

"Of course, you're my beta Silverfang," Nyx smile half heartedly at the female, named Silverfang, "Besides your one of my closest friends."

They both nodded as they left the room, Luke looked at Nyx as the door shut. His Onyx eyes looking into her brown ones. He was like a father to Nyx and a brother when people were around, and in her hands was a demon from her past. He tried to help with the burden, he looked at Nyx as she shut her eyes tightly. Clutching the folder to her chest. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she hunched her back.

Luke walked over quickly to the suffering girl, placing a hand on her back, "Let's find out what is in the folder."

Nyx nodded as she opened her eyes opening the folder, to see that there were a bunch of documents and pictures of a man with black hair red eyes. Nyx sat in a chair that was facing a desk, she picked up the papers and spread them on the table. She glanced at each of the papers before Luke sat on the other side of the desk. Few of the documents talked about a couple of murders and a few others talked about kidnappings or disappearances. Nyx readed through another murder paper of young girl. Around twelve, her hand placed the paper on the desk as she hung her head in shame. Placing her hands on her head, she started to rub her head.

Luke sat up suddenly and slammed his hands on the table, he told her in a stern but worried tone, "Nyx! This isn't your fault!"

"It is!" Nyx shouted back, her tearful brown eyes, the silver ring was gone from her eyes, as looked up at Luke, who gulped at her emotion but still stood frozen, "I'm failing as an Alpha! I can't protect the world Luke, I know that! But why did he kill a little girl? Why are we losing? Why did he murder?! I have so many more questions than answers Luke, and it's a bit more frustrating!"

Nyx gasped clutching her chest, tears of frustration fell from her eyes as she told Luke, "I-I-I can't stand that I have to wait for him to strike!"

Luke placed a comforting hand on her right shoulder blade, as he told her, "We try, we really try. But the world is bigger than two people, but at least we try. Trying is better than doing nothing?"

"Yes, but," Nyx turned to Luke, a glum look on her eyes, "This seems to be our darkest hour."

* * *

Nyx and Luke smiled as they went down stairs, Nyx was ecstatic that the two young children would be getting mentors. She hoped the choice she made for the two would make them happy. Twins need a lot more attention and assigning mentors was an easy task for twins.

"All the pack and clan that is over the age of two hundred must come to the meeting hall for a pack and clan meeting," Nyx's and Luke's voices rang out through the bar. Everyone perked up except two drunk men that were shouting at each other.

The whole pack and clan walked towards a large room behind the bar and stairs. Two wooden doors swung open and closed with a click, the room was locked. Everyone was inside that was over two hundred years old, except for two children. Jonathan and Charlie, they stared at each other as Nyx stepped forwards with Luke following.

She called out, "Today, we've got two new werewolves who reached apprentice hood, with that in mind, we must accept these two into the life of a werewolf. I call upon the laws of Selene and Artemis to bless these wolves that I call forward, Jonathan and Charlie."

The two young children stepped forward, Nyx smiled as she placed her right hand upon Jonathan head, she asked him, "Jonathan, in honor of Selene and Artemis do you uphold the werewolf code and with our allies help us with guarding Earth from harm? Even at the cost of your life?"

Jonathan looked at Nyx, a light seemed to shine from his eyes as he replied, "I do."

Nyx nodded in approval at his reply before she turned to Charlie, she asked him, "Charlie, in honor of Selene and Artemis do you uphold the werewolf code and with our allies help us with guarding Earth from harm? Even at the cost of your life?"

Charlie shook with anticipation as he replied, "I do."

"Then Jonathan and Charlie," Nyx told the two new apprentices, "I now give you your mentors. Jonathan and Charlie are twins, which means I will choose their mentors wisely. Valiant and Joy."

Two women stepped from the crowd and towards the Alphas, one of the woman had ash blonde hair while the other had blazing red hair. Both of the women had onyx color eyes. They looked around sixteen, but they were actually four million years old.

Nyx turned to the blonde hair woman, "Valiant, I know you've taught many good warriors of both werewolves and vampires. With your patience and guidance, I wish for you to mentor Charlie. Teach him all that Luke taught you."

"I will," beamed Valiant as she looked at Charlie, putting her right hand on his left shoulder. Charlie bowed his head in acceptance of his mentor.

Nyx looked to the red headed female, "Joy, I know your twin and you have shared a bond better than most twins, I ask of you to train Johnathan. Teach him the ways of a werewolf and show him the patience of battle and hunting. Just as I taught you."

"I will," Joy told Nyx, with a nod she placed her right hand on Jonathan's left shoulder, Jonathan bowed his head in acceptance.

"Jonathan and Charlie!" shouted the crowd, people hugged the two beaming parents that made it a couple of seconds before the doors closed.

Jamie looked about nineteen, but actually about seven million years old. She had brown hair and green eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with blue jean shorts. Beside her was her mate, Anthany, he looked about the same age but was halfway to being eight million years old. He had red hair with amber eyes. He wore a green shirt with thin pants that reached his ankles.

Nyx smiled as she thought, " _I will find you Diavol, and you will pay for your crimes. Not just against the world, but for me also. I swear that onto my very soul, that you will never harm a soul in my pack and clan._ "

Nyx exited the bathroom room, in a dark blue dress that became a dark shade of purple at the bottom, it reached her calves and curved around her body. The straps of the dress slightly bothered her, but her purple flats made her body calm down. Her hair was loose and curled at the tips. She didn't realize that her mark was hidden quite well.

She notice that someone became the DJ and was playing a song, she hummed to the melody. Her pack and clan scattered when the meeting was dismissed, allowing her and Luke to think through their ideas of Diavol. Nyx walked onto the floor, her body swayed to the music.

Someone tripped her with their foot, causing her to collided into someone. Nyx looked up, an apology on her lips. When she saw a man with black hair with red streak on his bangs with a blue tip at the end. He was around six foot five inches and was very muscular, Nyx could guess he had a twelve pack. He was wearing a blue jacket with a red shirt under his jacket, he had also had a pair of blue jeans on and a pair of black combat boots. His eyes though were the most beautiful eyes in the world, light blue. Like the sky.

The words died in her mouth as she blushed, she heard him chuckle, "I guess this is a weird way to introduce yourself."

"I-I'm so-so s-sorry," Nyx stuttered.

The man, who's smile was so bright and full of care that Nyx couldn't help but smile back, replied, "It is alright, miss?"

"Oh," Nyx realized a couple of seconds later, she brought out her right hand, as she introduced herself, "My name is Nyx Fairchild. And yours is?"

The man shook her hand, replying, "My name is Orion. Orion Pax."

* * *

Optimus Prime wouldn't say he was shocked that Nyx allowed Luke to drive her to the bar, he was shocked when she didn't come out after thirty minutes. That's when he decided to show his holoform, he activated it in the truck before he came out of said semi, through the passenger side.

He had black hair with a red streak on his bangs with a blue tip at the end. He was around six foot five inches and was very muscular. He was wearing a blue jacket with a red shirt under his jacket, he had also had a pair of blue jeans on and a pair of black combat boots. His eyes were a sky blue.

He made his body drive away from the bar and walked into it, he noticed that a lot of people were dancing and taking drinks. He was forced onto the floor and simply wandered around, he didn't mind dancing. He was just not a dancer himself, the 'Prime's don't party' rumor was kinda true.

He felt someone collided into him and braced himself, he recognized the girl as soon as she looked at him. It was Nyx. He held his composure as he noticed that she was in a beautiful dress. A dark blue dress that turned purple at the end. Her hair was slightly curled at the tips, and her hazel eyes were staring into his sky blue ones. She looked, dare he say, sexy in the attire.

He smiled as he noticed her flustered look, as her face became more red as he chuckled, "I guess this is a weird way to introduce yourself."

"Oh," He saw her jump back, holding out her right hand, she smiled at him, "My name is Nyx Fairchild. And your is?"

"Orion," Optimus replied, shaking her outstretched hand with his own, focusing on her smile, "Orion Pax."

* * *

The two stood there for a couple of seconds, before they broke the contact. Nyx's eyes were trained onto Optimus's, or as he was going as, Orion's sky blue ones. He returned it, neither wanting to look away. Until someone coughed loud enough for the two to hear, Nyx looked away and Orion almost growled in annoyance. He turned his head to see Luke staring at him, an overprotective looked entered his eyes as he stared at Orion.

Orion glanced at Nyx, who shook her head and sighed. Luke nodded at Orion with a questioning look. Nyx grabbed Orion's right hand and dragged him over to Luke, once they were close enough to Luke. Luke asked, pointing at Orion/Optimus, "Who's he?"

"My name is Orion Pax," Orion brought out his hand, which in turn Luke shook back.

"Nice to meet you, Orion," Luke told Orion, "My name is Luke Fairchild."

"Nice to meet you Luke," Orion told Luke, "I saw this while passing the town and decided to stop in."

Nyx looked at Orion, she could just feel that he was lying to Luke. Luke didn't noticed, or if he did he didn't act like he did. He smiled at Orion, telling him, "Well then, welcome to Jasper Nevada's own party. Ain't that right guys?"

"Aye!" Everyone shouted, making Orion's eyes show confusion.  
Nyx giggled at Orion's expression as he gazed at the members of her pack and clan. His eyes grew wide as he counted the members in the bar, about two hundred were packed into this building. She started to laugh, which made Orion look at her. Her eyes were closed but he couldn't focus, her laugh was soft and silky like a butterfly.

Nyx looked at Orion and she blushed slightly, she told him, "I-I'm sorry, but your face was so priceless by our numbers….I couldn't help myself."

"How can you pack two hundred people in this building?" Orion asked, counting the number of people again.

Nyx shrugged and replied, "Beats me, I sometimes lose track of how many people are in here."

"Is it...always this active and...crowded?" Orion asked, looking at Nyx.

Nyx giggled at the uncertainty in Orion's voice, she replied, "Usually no, it isn't but we have a party going on."

Suddenly the music changed from peppy and happy, to slow and beautiful. Nyx gasped as she knew the song, "The Gift of a Friend" by Demi Lovato. She looked to Orion who looked confused, the people around him were taking partners and were starting to dance. Together. He kept his mask, but inside Orion/Optimus was squirming. Until someone grabbed his right hand, he looked down to see Nyx drag him to the dance floor.

"Nyx...Nyx!" Orion shouted, Nyx pulled him to the edge of the dance floor, she let him go and stared at him.

She asked, seeing a slight fear in his eyes, "What is it Orion?"

"I….I...I," Orion gulped looking at Nyx, before he whispered to her, "I don't know how to dance."

Orion mentally wacked himself in his helm, Nyx would surely tell everyone or abandon him for another dance partner, because he didn't know how to dance. His reasons not to party were simple, he didn't know how to dance and be relax. He didn't know how to act at ease like his people, his comrades. To his shock, Nyx smiled grabbing his hands gently, she told him, "How about I teach you?"

"O-okay," Orion stuttered in shock.

Nyx smiled as she told him, putting his hands on her waist, "It's quite simple, put your hands on my waist like this."

"And?" Orion asked, his eyes widened as she wrapped her hands around his neck, it was a soft gesture.

"Calm down, I'll lead, you follow," Nyx told him, as she gently led him.

Optimus nodded and tried to relax, allowing his 'Orion' self to move with Nyx. The verse began to play, "Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself. 'Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone. It's easy to feel like you don't need help, but it's harder to walk on your own. You'll change inside. When you realize."

Orion/Optimus started to understand her movements and started to move, she stepped back in leading. Allowing Orion to lead for her, the chorus began to play, "The world comes to life and everything's alright. From beginning to end, when you have a friend by your side. That helps you to find the beauty of you are when you open your heart and believe in. The gift of a friend. The gift of a friend."

Orion/Optimus felt someone was on his chest, and he looked down. Nyx laid her head down on his chest, a smile on her lips. Her eyes were closed, a small smile played on his lips as he heard her hum to the next lyrics of the song, "Someone who knows when your lost and your scared. There through the highs and the lows. Someone you can count on, someone who cares beside you wherever you go. You'll change inside. When you realize."

Orion/Optimus looked around as he led, no one noticed that one of their Alphas was very calm except from behind Orion. Luke watched interested as Nyx let someone dance with her besides him, both males heard the chorus of the song, "The world comes to life and everything's bright. From beginning to end, when you have a friend by your side. That helps you to find the beauty of all when you open your heart and believe in. The gift of a friend. The gift of a friend."

Nyx didn't know why, but Orion made her heart soared and her mark didn't throb when she thought of a mate. She sighed into his warm chest, as the next verse of the song played, "Someone who knows when you're lost and your scared. There through the highs and the lows. Someone you can count on, someone who cares. Beside you wherever you go. You'll change inside. When you realize."

Optimus/Orion simply felt blissful, if he could. He realized that Nyx was opening bit by bit of him, as the chorus played, "The world comes to life and everything's bright. From beginning to end, when you have a friend by your side. That helps you to find the beauty of all when you open your heart and believe in. The gift of a friend."

Nyx realized that all her worries, from Diavol to her secret, disappeared as the bridge played of the song, "And when your hope crashes down, shattering to the ground. You'll, you'll feel all alone. When you don't know which way to go and there's no signs leading you home. You're not alone."

Optimus/Orion spun her, before he took her back into the waltz. He smiled softly at Nyx before he realized that Nyx was smiling while mouthing the words to him, "The world comes to life and everything's bright. From beginning to end, when you have a friend by your side. That helps you to find the beauty of all when you open your heart and believe in. When you believe in. When you believe in. The gift of a friend."

Optimus/Orion and Nyx stared at each other in wonder, before Nyx's eyes fluttered close as did Optimus/Orion's, they leaned towards each other. He rubbed her cheek gently, earning a soft smile from her lips. They could feel the other's breath inching closer and closer to their mouths.

Lips were almost touching, but then were cut off from a shriek, "SPIDER!"

"Oh for the great mother of-get me the boot Luke, I have a spider to kill," Nyx told Luke, looking away from Orion/Optimus's eyes. The mood was ruined and Orion nearly let out a huff of disappointment.

Then he nearly lost his cool, he almost kissed his charge. He wanted to kiss her still for Primus sake! He was six million years old, and counting and she was four times younger than him. Heck still a teenager!

He looked away from Nyx as she grabbed a brown boot, but turned when she shouted, "Where in the underworld is the spider now, Amy?!"

He almost let out a chuckle, as she stomped over to where most of the people were pointing. He had to admit, his charge was cute in that dress and in that angry mood.

* * *

Nyx exited the building around midnight, behind her was Orion, who was walking almost perfectly instride with her. He saw something in the hand of Luke's, a file of some sorts with a name printed in bold letters. He was about to read it when Nyx told Luke, "Luke, hide that file before someone sees!"

"Oh for Selene's sake, Nyx, no one will know him!" Luke huffed, but he did follow Nyx's order and hid the file in the front seat of the red mustang.

"Selene help me," Orion heard Nyx muttered, before she asked him, "Do you need a ride home?"

"No," Orion replied, "I have to go somewhere else before I can go home, and it has to be done before the sun rises."

"Oh," Nyx remarked, looking down, she rubbed her left arm, "I just wanted to get to know you more."

Orion wanted to smile at her obvious reasons to see him again, she wanted to get to know him on a personal level, he chuckled instead, "When do you go here?"

"Mostly weekends but I try to get here around the weekdays, so I can do the work and bills," Nyx sighed, Orion looked to her, "I just have a lot of work to do, but Luke helps me out which allows me to do other things as well."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Orion smiled, as he walked away.

He waved behind him and Nyx gave a wave back. Little did Nyx know as she turned away that Orion disappeared around the corner and into an alley. Little did Optimus know either, was that night he would have to deal with, due to what the contents in that folder he started to read showed Nyx.

* * *

 _Nyx heard the screams of her pack as they were dying. Shouts of fear and danger made to her pup ears, orders were given as she opened her eyes again. A blur of pack members she thought she would remember were dying beside her._

 _She yelped as another body almost fell on top of her. She saw a black hair female with silver eyes, grab her. She was in silver silk, and started to run. Nyx opened her mouth to ask, when she heard the howls of her parents._

 _She looked into the direction as the person covered her in silver silk, a man with black hair started with his dark green eyes at a man with black hair and red eyes. A woman was beside him, she had red hair with brown eyes. A sword was in her hands._

 _The man with black hair and red eyes chuckled, "So I see your final stand, though it is worthless. Once I deal with you, I will deal with the offspring you gave."_

" _Not before we deal with you," the man told him, Nyx knew it was her father that spoke._

 _The woman looked to the man, Nyx's mother, "Are you ready to fight?"_

" _Are you prepare to die trying?" the man smiled sadly._

 _The woman nodded and they charged, the man turning into a black wolf while the female charged with the sword._

 _The person was pushed to the ground, Nyx grunted closing her eyes, she opened her eyes to see blood spill. The woman fell to the ground dead, her mother. Her father screamed in fear and in pain, "CLAIRE! NO!"_

 _Blood spilled from the woman's neck where a nice clean cut was, Nyx felt tears as she groaned. Someone accidently tripped over her, as the woman came after her again. The woman with black hair and silver eyes grabbed her and started to run, but she could see the battle._

 _And Nyx never forgot the look in those cruel ruthless blood red eyes, as her father fell. A hole through his chest. Nyx would never forget the words she screamed either, "Daddy! Mommy!_ _NO!_ "

* * *

Nyx groaned in her sleep, she was inside her room. Her covers were rustled and thrown off the bed, her forehead beaten with sweat as she moaned again. Optimus was in his alt form, he heard Nyx's groan from her open french doors but was a little unfocus due to his actions.

When twelve thirty at night clicked onto the alarm o'clock's screen, he heard a blood curdling scream. Nyx was screaming, "NO!"

He rolled beneath her balcony, seeing that Luke was out again, he rolled a bit past her balcony and transformed. He saw Nyx was sitting upright on her bed, her heart rate he realized was beating very fast.

She didn't noticed that her guardian was behind her as she started to cry, she rasped out, "I miss you...Mom and Dad...I wish I was sure I making you proud."

"I'm sure you are, Nyx," Optimus rumbled, causing his charge to jump from fright.

She whipped her head around, clutching her chest, she told him, "Optimus, are you trying to send me to the underworld already?!"

"No," Optimus told her, as she walked out onto the balcony facing the prime, she was wearing a light blue nightgown that again went to her calves. Optimus spoke to her, "You were screaming. Why is that?"

"Um," Nyx bit her bottom nervously, she told him with a sigh, a small sad smile was placed on her lips, "I guess I can't hide my past very well. Huh?"

Optimus looked at Nyx as he told her, "One doesn't need to hold secrets if one simply trusts the person that secret is given to."

Nyx smiled sadly at Optimus, as she told him, "Okay Optimus, my parents were murdered as was my whole entire family. Luke adopted me as his sister and I have been living with him ever since, but the man that murder my family is a dangerous man. And I, alone, must hunt him down."

Optimus nodded in understanding as he commented, "Yet your hunting him and he is hunting you, you will meet sooner than later."

"I know that Optimus," Nyx sighed, she rubbed her left arm gently, she then whispered, "He just ...hates me. And wants to kill me even if he kills thousands that stand in his way."

Optimus heard the last part, even though Nyx whispered it very quietly. He told her, "Nyx, I want you to understand that you are protected by all of us. I want you to know that I will protect you. I vow that onto my spark."

Nyx placed her left hand on the railing as she reached out with her right hand. Wrapping it around the digit that was on her balcony railing. She gently touched it with her hand, as she smiled, "I know you will. I'm just not sure that I can protect you from my demons."

"Then allow me to help you face your demons," Optimus told the female, his worry multiplied when he saw her look away. Nyx was nibbling her bottom lip nervously, her body seemed tensed as she thought.

Nyx was debating if she could allow Optimus to know much about Diavol, or actually, anything about the vampire. He could help her defeat him, even if she isn't the chosen. She sighed before she looked at Optimus, she told him, her brown eyes sparkling, "I will allow you to help, but only if I can help you. Okay?"

"Of course," Optimus looked at the female, who wanted to help him as much as he wanted to help her. They both seemed to have a past, a past neither of them want to remember but needed. It fueled them both to wake up and save the world, but for different reasons. The man that Nyx spoke of, she wanted to protect them from him and Optimus wanted to protect them, and now especially her, from his war.

He couldn't focused until she yawned tiredly, "Optimus?"

"Yes, Nyx?" He asked Nyx, as he focused on his charges behavior.

"May I stay up for the rest of the night with you?" Nyx asked, Optimus was about to say 'no' but was stopped when she commented, "Tomorrow's a Saturday."

"As long as your 'brother' doesn't finds out," Optimus sighed in defeat, as he looked at his charge, a smile on his faceplates.

She nodded before she sat on the balcony turning her face to the east. Waiting for the sunrise. The two sat in silence, neither noticing that tomorrow was going to be a bit surprising for the two of them.

* * *

Optimus was back in alt form as Nyx was busy getting dress in her closet. She came out in a blue tank top with a pair of tan khakis. She wore two black flip flops, putting a bit of makeup on her mark. Covering up the mark with the makeup, she pulled her hair back with a dark blue bow.

She walked down the stairs, going into the kitchen. She was too busy to notice that Luke was standing in the doorway of the kitchen that led into the living room. Nyx was busy making a bowl of Lucky Charm cereal. She turned around, placing the box on the table. Before she noticed Luke, she poured the milk into the filled bowl of Lucky Charm.

She sighed as she looked up, "Good Morning Luke."

"It's not even a school day," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes showed a confused question, one that she understood and clearly didn't want to talk about.

Nyx heard the question that Luke was saying through his confused eyes, she replied to his unspoken question, "I had a...nightmare while you were 'shopping'."

Luke's arms uncrossed as he walked quickly to her side, he pulled a chair as he asked, "Was it about that…..night?"

Nyx's eyes closed as she nodded slowly. Luke wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as tears brimmed her vision, Luke whispered to himself, but Nyx heard every word, "I knew that folder would revoke your nightmares of that night, I knew it would. And I just happened to simply give it to you! Why am I so stupid?!"

"You aren't stupid Luke," Nyx told him, opening her eyes as she started to rub his hair, "I wanted, and still do, to know why he is still here. Why he wants me gone, why I'm a threat, and the most important one, why does he have the feeling he's needs to strike now?"

"I don't know," Luke told her, but then he hugged her, he slightly dwarfed her but still he hugged her tightly, "But we'll find out."

"I know we will Luke," Nyx hugged him back, her eyes closing for two seconds before she whispered, looking out of the window to see Optimus's alt form, sitting in the driveway,"I know we will."

"Sorry about the wait Optimus," Nyx told Optimus as she sat in the driver side of the peterbilt semi, aka Optimus Prime's alt mode, "Luke wanted to make sure I was fine after...last night's nightmare."

It was about fifteen minutes later before she came outside to go to the silo, Optimus was worried about the wait and became slightly tensed as the time started to tick. As soon as Nyx settled in, she was surprised to see that Optimus slightly untensed. The seat belt wrapped around her, clicking into place. Nyx giggled slightly at the Prime's behavior, she asked, "Did I make you worry?"

"No," Optimus replied immediately, Nyx stifled a smirk and started to snort, Optimus debated before he fixed his answer, "Maybe? Yes, I was a little worried that something happened to you inside. Anyways, do you want me to drive or...are you going to drive?"

"I'll drive," Nyx smiled as she heard the hopeful tone at the end of Optimus's question.

Nyx drove Optimus out of the view of the parking lot before she tried to unbuckle her seatbelt, allowing the Prime to drive, only to realize that Optimus wasn't allowing her to do it. She realized he was slightly tensed as he took over. She could feel the worry radiate off of him, which for her was surprising. Nyx was used to being a leader, a leader since birth. She sighed as she thought, " _Maybe Optimus is starting to stress about leadership?_ "

"We are closer to the base Nyx," Optimus told Nyx, who perked up in alarm.

She told him with a smile, "Thank You, Optimus."

Optimus then pulled into the base and allowed the driver's side door to be open. Nyx smiled in gratitude before she slipped out of the sleep, giving a soft touch to the leather on the wheel for comfort. She then easily climbed the stairs and sat on top of the railing, much to the team's surprise. She sat over the edge and swung her legs over the side as Miko and Raf came in a minute or two later with their guardians. Something in Nyx's gut told her something was about to change and she was right.

Optimus soon left causing a sharp burning sensation to agitate Nyx's neck, annoying her slightly. She thought it was just a breeze from an air conditioning unit but then she heard the roar of a familiar engine in the hallway. She also smelled someone different, she turned her gaze to the entrance to see Jack come with a woman on Arcee. The women seemed very shocked at everyone's reactions and Nyx had a spike of fear that she would run, but that fear was soon smothered as she realized she was in awe as Optimus came in.

Optimus felt something was wrong as soon as he left and quickly returned only to meet another human women, Jack then introduced everyone, "Mom, this is my science fiction club."

Nyx had to withhold herself from shouting "and Mythological!" due to her being a werewolf and all. The women though smiled as she waved at all of them shyly. Of course, Nyx took a liking towards her. She smiled as she watched the scene as each of them introduced themselves, but she stayed out of it. Ratchet noticed but stayed silent, though he was smiling when Optimus finished introductions. Until Jack's mother's eyes landed onto her, Nyx froze for a second as Optimus watched the interaction.

Jack noticed and introduced her, "Oh, and that's Nyx. One of my friends."

"Nyx?" Jack's mother's eyes widened as she muttered, "Y-You're the one who saved me…..that night."

Everyone turned to stare as Nyx froze, she didn't want her to remember that night. Though Jack's mother mind quickly brought up the memory of the night Jack's mother was talking about flashed in her brain.

* * *

 _The rain was pouring around midnight, a tan old car was chugging down a deserted road when it paused. A black cloaked being had blood stains all around it, a woman, Jack's mother, stared in utter horror as she prayed that she was just imagining. Two blood cold eyes came forth into her vision and she froze._

 _No one should have blood eyes._

 _Ever._

 _She stared as it came forth, she tried to back up but then she collided with something...or specifically someone. She froze as she turned around to see the black cloaked being hissing at her with two pearly white fangs, that were slowly breaking the glass that made up her window. She screamed even though no one would save her in time._

 _As the being broke through and reached out to her, she screamed again for someone to save her. Which someone, or more specifically,_ _something_ _, did. A black wolf flew through the air, her white paws a bit muddy but her white chest fur was perfectly cleaned. The wolf glared and the being hissed before it stood and chuckled darkly, causing the wolf to flick one of her ears in annoyance._

" _We will see each other again, old friend," the being chuckled before it disappeared in a wisp of black smoke._

 _The wolf snarled before it transformed into a girl with black hair and sharp angry dark brown eyes. She looked at the women and nodded, before it walked off. Her job done. Until Jack's mother spoke, "W-who are you?"_

 _She froze as the woman turned around with a kind smile, "If it puts you at ease my name is Nyx. Stay safe and warm, your body will need warmth and soon. Your car is fine. Take care, fellow traveler of the road."_

 _She then ran off into the darkness of the night, leaving Jack's mother in the rain in the safety of her car. Little did she know that the girl transformed back and ran into the forest, chasing the being in anger at the attack towards an innocent and for the damage and carnage caused by the beast's hands._

* * *

Jack's mother rushed forward and hugged her tightly as soon as the memory washed away. Nyx understood everything in that one hug and all the tension that she had easily disappeared as she hugged back, whispering in her ear, "Please keep my secret safe, don't tell anyone. At least not yet."

"Okay," Jack's mother replied just as quietly.

At this point everyone was extremely confused, including Optimus himself but he was more curious than confuse. He didn't hear all that was explained, but he saw the true compassion and history between the two and it made him smile softly. Nyx turned to Optimus as soon as Jack's mom released Nyx from a friendly embrace.

But before anyone could ask, Nyx saw the questions and answered, "I did a favor for her once."

Everyone left it alone after Nyx said that, but Jack's mom patted her head still. Optimus smiled a little bit at the action. Before he wiped the smile off just as Ratchet turned to look at him as Ratchet turned back to work, the smile stayed on his faceplate as Nyx chuckled before she looked at Optimus fully.


End file.
